Friends
by NikkiB1973
Summary: I am re-posting this story, reasons inside. Jacob first meets Bella Swan on First Beach, will their flourishing friendship grow into something more? Set from Twilight onwards AU...
1. Chapter 1

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-This story was pulled recently because I had used some song lyrics in one of the chapters sighs. I am sorry for anyone who favourite or followed the story. I have taken out the song lyrics and am now able to re-post it! Here is chapter one, I suppose it has given me the opportunity to re-edit the story to make the writing flow better. Thanks, Nikki **_

**Chapter 1-Meeting**

Jacob was fifteen years old, quite tall for his age and thin, but his muscular build was starting to show. His skin was a lovely russet brown colour and his smile could light up a whole room. His best friends were Quil Ateara, who was of the same build but slightly shorter and Embry who was a quieter version of Jacob. They all hailed from the local Quileute reservation.

It had been Quil's idea to visit First Beach the night that Jacob first saw her. He had been reluctant at first as he had just bought a new part for the Rabbit, a Volkswagen car he was working on from scratch. He was obsessive when it came to mechanical jobs and he had the urge to just finish it. But Quil and Embry had pulled him away from his garage declaring he needed to live a little. There was going to be a bonfire on First Beach and there was going to be girls, Quil rubbed his hands together at the thought.

They did not realise that residents of Forks were going to be there so they were surprised to see high school kids spread out around the bonfire sharing stories with the local Quileute kids. Jacob had eyes for no one else as he caught sight of her; pale skin, luscious thick brown hair and eyes! He could not tear his gaze away. She must have felt his eyes on her as she kept glancing in his direction; he gave her the biggest grin possible. Everyone always said that was his best feature. She gave him a tentative smile in return, this gave him the courage to walk over to her and introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Jacob Black. You might not remember me but we used to make mud pies together when we were kids." He said as a way of introduction.

He could see the dawning realisation on her face as it clicked as to who he was. "Oh yes I remember, you're Billy Black's son. You fixed my truck didn't you?"

Jacob nodded. "That old heap, yes I did. I was grateful to your dad for buying it as I know it was meant for me otherwise."

"Hey don't diss my truck. I happen to love it." She said laughing. "I'm Bella by the way."

Jacob felt like his grin could not get any wider, but he somehow managed it. "I know."

Bella dropped her gaze and seemed to be studying her feet. Jacob wanted to see her face again. He stood there awkwardly trying to figure out a way to spend some more time with her. But she surprised him by looking up at him shyly, batting her long eyelashes slightly.

"Err...do you fancy going for a walk. I mean to catch up and stuff, I don't know many people here and it would be sorta nice to get to know the person who fixed my truck." Bella said softly.

Jacob felt like jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas. Sweet! She had just given him everything he had just been wishing for. He tried to appear nonchalant but it was hard for him to wipe the smile off of his face.

"Sure sure," he replied.

Bella stood up and wiped the sand off of her jeans and followed Jacob down the beach.

Jacob kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eyes. She was so pretty with her wide brown eyes and shy smile. He suddenly wished he was older as he knew that she must be at least seventeen. He tried to stand taller to make it seem as if he was older. She was quite small and delicate looking herself. She would suddenly peer up at him from under her lashes and then look away quickly. Was she just as nervous?

Jacob cleared his throat, "So what's it like being back in Forks after living in sunny Phoenix?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and gave him another shy smile. "Cold but I'm getting used to it. The people have been friendly. Well at least most of them."

He saw her frown as she made her confession. Who could have been horrible to her? She was lovely.

"So who hasn't been so nice?" He prompted gently.

Bella sighed heavily. "The Cullen's, well one in particular, Edward his name is. He just doesn't seem to like me much."

This time it was Jacob who frowned. The Cullen's were well known around the Res. His own father, Billy had a particular aversion to them. He suffered with diabetes and refused to attend the hospital in Forks where Dr. Cullen worked. Jacob had called him an old fool but his father had become really agitated and Jacob had let the matter drop. After hearing Bella's dealings with them he decided maybe his father was right.

"Hey Jake do you know any legends about the 'Cold Ones'?" Bella asked him suddenly.

The shortened version of his name seemed to roll easily from her lips. He liked it. He grinned back at her. Now was his chance to really impress her by showing her his local knowledge.

"Yeah Bells I know the stories. But they can be really scary. Are you sure that you won't be frightened?"

"Bells? Where did that come from?" She asked curiously.

Jacob felt silly all of sudden. Why had he tried to give her a more intimate version of her name? They had only just become reacquainted. "Sorry I just thought as you called me Jake that I could maybe...err..."

He felt her cool hand touch the sleeve of his rain jacket softly. "Point taken, Jake. I like it actually. I mean as we are going to be friends it's nice to call each other a special nickname, right?"

Jacob could not stop the answering grin spreading across his face. She wanted to be friends! Well that was a start and it meant she liked his company and wanted to see him again. Sweet!

"Great, that's great. So you want me to tell you about our legends huh! I'm not supposed to tell anyone but as we are now best buds I can't think of a good reason not to." Jacob was on a real high. Bella rolled her eyes at him and laughed.

So they walked on together and Jacob proceeded to tell Bella about the Quileute legends regarding the so called 'Cold Ones' and how they were tied up with the Cullen family. She seemed particularly interested at this part and he waxed lyrical about how the wolf spirit warriors, ancestors of the tribe, had faced down the legendary blood drinkers.

They eventually ended up at an old driftwood log and sat down on it together. The log was bleached white and had obviously been there a long time. Jacob watched as Bella shivered slightly in her thin rain coat. He wanted to reach across and put his arm around her to keep her warm. But as this thought entered his head they were interrupted.

A pale faced boy, much shorter then Jacob but obviously the same age as Bella came striding up to them. He called over to Bella and he watched as she gave a heavy sigh. A horrible feeling ran through his stomach. Was this her boyfriend? He was certainly looking at her possessively.

"Are you okay Bells?" Jacob whispered to her as he watched her downcast expression.

She nodded. "It's just Mike Newton, he has a bit of a crush on me and to be honest it's getting quite annoying."

Jacob leaned closer to Bella as if to protect her. "Want me to get rid of him for you?"

Bella gave him a big smile at that question. "Nah not today. I have to go home anyway and he's my ride."

Jacob felt disappointment run through him. "Oh...will I...I mean ...will I see you again, maybe?" he stumbled over his words.

Bella gazed at him, he was so adorable. "Next time that my Dad goes up to your place I'll come with him. How's that?"

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief. He nodded enthusiastically at her. "That would be great Bells. Make it soon okay."

"I will." Bella got up and went to join the blonde kid who was glaring at Jacob. She turned and gave him a quick wave before following Mike Newton down towards the car park.

Jacob stayed sitting on the driftwood log for some time thinking over the evening's events. He sure was glad that he let Quil and Embry persuade him to come tonight otherwise he would have missed out on seeing Bella Swan. Speaking of his friends where were they. He glanced around the beach and caught sight of them holding court in front of a bunch of girls. Jacob rolled his eyes. None of those held a candle to Bells. He made his way over to his friends.

_**A/N-Thanks for taking the time to read again, I am going to finish cleaning the chapters up and then repost them, one a day! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Thanks to everyone who favourite, followed and left a review on this story, your support means a lot. I will post the next chapter too as this one seems rather short, LOL! **_

**Chapter 2-A Good Talk**

Jacob had been begging his dad for a ride to the Swan house for the past two days. Bella's own father, Charlie Swan, had visited his dad twice since he had seen Bella at the beach and she hadn't been with him. Jacob's disappointment knew no bounds. Quil and Embry were getting tired of his constant talk of 'Bella this' and 'Bella that'. They had been so busy chatting up the other girls that they had not even noticed her with Jacob that night.

Billy sighed as he observed his son. It was blatantly obvious that he had a major crush on his old friend's daughter. He knew that Bella was a good two years older than Jacob and would probably not want a fifteen year old kid trailing after her. He assumed that she was just being polite to Jacob the other night when she had told his son that she would come see him when her dad visited. Billy rolled his eyes, teenagers!

He was actually going to pay Charlie a visit that evening. A major Mariner's game was due to be shown on the TV and Charlie had invited Billy over to watch the game and drink beer. Billy decided to take pity on his poor lovelorn offspring and he invited Jake to join them. Jacob's face lit up like it was Christmas and Billy wondered if he had done the right thing. What if Bella ignored him? Jake would be crushed. Well it was too late now.

So at precisely six o'clock that evening Billy and Jake knocked on the Swan's front door, beer in hand. Jacob was hopping from one foot to the other in his eagerness to see Bella again. When she opened the door a huge sunny smile spread over his face and it seemed to inspire her to do the same as she grinned back at him.

"Hey Jake! How are you?"

"Great now that I've seen you." The words came out of his mouth before he realised what he was saying.

Bella blushed and put her head down. "Oh well that's nice to hear. Come in."

Bella stepped to one side so that Jake could push his dad in through the entrance to the house. Jake felt his own cheeks flush in embarrassment as he passed her. She must think he was a right dork. He too put his head down and would not look up even when Charlie greeted him. He just mumbled hello and handed him the beer.

Charlie slapped Billy on the back and followed him into the living room. Billy parked his wheelchair in front of the TV and Charlie took the recliner. The sound of cans being opened echoed in the silent room. Jacob and Bella stood in the hallway standing awkwardly opposite each other. Neither seemed to know where to start, the easy camaraderie of the other night seemed to have disappeared.

Bella eventually gazed over at Jake. He looked so crestfallen that she took pity on him. Jacob felt a small hand reach out for his and take it gently. He suddenly looked up in surprise. Bella was holding his hand, sweet! He curled his fingers through hers and gave her another one of his trademark grins.

Bella rolled her eyes at him and pulled him towards the kitchen. "How about you help me make the two old men in there a snack?"

Jacob could do nothing but nod in reply. He seemed to have lost his voice for the moment. He helped Bella prepare some sandwiches and they took them into the living room where their dad's were totally engrossed in the game.

"Wanna sit out front with me?" Bella asked Jacob.

"Yeah that would be great." He replied enthusiastically.

Bella led the way outside and they sat on the front steps leading up into the house. "So Jake how's life been treating you?" Bella enquired.

"Okay, schools a drag and Quil and Embry, you met them at the beach remember, are both being their usual selves. Quil asked out a senior's girlfriend and he got a black eye for his trouble."

Bella's eyes widened. "Really? What a complete idiot."

Jacob laughed at her assessment, "I couldn't have put it better myself."

This set Bella off laughing and they both relaxed. The conversation flowed easily after that and they spent the next hour catching up on what they had been doing since the last time they spoke. Bella apologised for not visiting but schoolwork had taken over her life and she did not have much spare time. Jacob said that was fine, he could always catch a ride with his dad as he was always over Charlie's at least twice a week.

"Maybe we can do our homework together? You could give me some pointers." Jacob suggested tentatively.

Bella smiled at him. "Of course, my superior brain can only be of benefit to you."

They burst out laughing again at her lame attempt at a joke. "You're no comedian Bells."

"Can't be good at everything." Bella pretended to sigh.

They sat outside for a long time just enjoying each other's company. It was going so well that Bella invited Jake to come round the next day as she was paying a visit to the local library for some books she needed for school.

"It would be good to have some company. Mike Newton keeps inviting himself everywhere I go and if you're with me it might put him off."

Jacob puffed out his chest. "Don't worry Bells I will protect you from the big bad Mike Newton."

Bella punched him the arm. "You are such a dork."

Jacob suddenly looked at her with curiosity. "What about that Cullen guy you were telling me about the other night? Is he still being a jerk?"

Bella huffed at the mention of the boy's name. "He is being the exact opposite now. He keeps talking to me and asking probing questions. I didn't mind at first but it's driving me nuts to tell you the truth. The boys at Fork's High are pretty strange."

Jacob patted her hand in sympathy. "It's a pity you can't attend the tribal school with me. I'd look after you."

"But would you protect me from the big bad Quil and Embry?" Bella quipped.

Jacob chuckled in response. "Maybe you should tell your dad about the Cullen boy if he is pestering you too much."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe..."

They were interrupted by Billy and Charlie bemoaning the fact that the Mariner's had lost yet another tournament. Jacob stood up reluctantly to help his father out to the truck. He turned to Bella and took her hand briefly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then."

"You bet. I'll pick you up at four." Bella said in response.

Jacob gave her another big smile and assisted his father into the front seat of the truck. Bella and Charlie waved as Billy pulled out of the driveway.

"Have a good night son?" Billy asked.

Jacob seemed to be in a dream world as he nodded at his father in reply.

'Teenagers' Billy thought to himself as they headed back to La Push.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think. I love to hear you thoughts, thanks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 3-Insults**

Jacob sat impatiently at his desk in school. He tapped his pencil on the desk watching the clock obsessively. Two minutes to three and his teacher was still droning on about calculus. Jacob had switched off five minutes into the lesson. He had spent the best part of it doodling Bella's name all over his maths book.

"Jacob Black would you mind showing the class exactly what it is you find so interesting in your book." Mr Bloomfield shouted across to him, making him jump.

"Nothing sir, "he mumbled.

His teacher strode over to him and whipped the book out of his hands before he had time to react.

"Bella Swan is fit, Bella is an angel, Bella 4 Jake, " Mr Bloomfield showed great pleasure in informing the class of what was written in his book. "Well it would be great to meet such a creature."

The other members of Jacob's class laughed at his embarrassed expression. He imagined several different ways of seeking revenge on his teacher when the bell finally rang. Jacob grabbed the book out of Mr Bloomfield's hands and raced for the door. He ignored his teacher's reprimands and legged it out of school.

Bella had said she would pick him up at four o'clock and Jake did not want to be late. He made his way over to the bike sheds and retrieved his bike, intending to make a quick getaway. But he was interrupted in his endeavours by the catcalling of two familiar voices, Quil and Embry.

"Hey Black we hear you just lurrve Bella Swan and think she is an absolute angel." Quil shouted over to him.

Jacob gritted his teeth. That bit of news had not taken long to do the rounds. He had only been out of the classroom for five minutes. He sighed as he tried to manoeuvre his bike around the gathering crowds. All he wanted to do was get home so he could see Bella. He didn't want to be delayed by his so called best friends.

"Jakey 4 Bwella how cute!" Embry started to make kissing noises. Quil barked out one of his loud belly laughs making several other kids near him jump.

Jacob frowned in annoyance. "Just shut up you two. No girl would touch either one of you with a long stick. So piss off and leave me in peace."

Quil and Embry just gave each other a big grin. They enjoyed baiting Jacob, especially since he had become so boring. All he talked about was Bella and it was beginning to grate on their nerves. They high fived each other as Jacob shot past them on his bike. He stuck his tongue out in retaliation as they continued to make kissy noises at him until he was out of earshot.

Jacob arrived home in record time. He had dumped his back-pack and changed his clothes for something smarter than the old ripped jeans he wore for school. He put on his best black shirt and his nicer pair of jeans. He wet his hair and put in some gel, trying to make it look sexily messy. He also quickly brushed his teeth and checked his breath, perfect. He winked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror and declared himself satisfied with his efforts.

The sound of a loud engine signalled Bella's arrival. Jacob ran out of his house and made his way over to where Bella was just exiting her old red Chevy. He immediately picked her up and swung her round in a wide circle making her laugh with delight.

"Wow that's some greeting." Bella smiled up at him when he finally put her down.

Jacob grinned at her. "Just thought I would let you know that I'm happy to see you."

Bella punched him lightly on the arm. "Well you certainly know how to make a girl's day. That really cheered me up."

"Has something happened?" Jacob asked with concern.

Bella frowned. "It's Edward he is really getting on my nerves. He has been stalking me all day asking me what I plan to do after school. I told him I was meeting up with you and that you lived on the Res and he said that I shouldn't come here."

Jacob's mouth fell open. "Why? What has it got to do with him?"

Bella dropped her gaze and shuffled her feet. "I don't really want to tell you what he said next."

"Bells you can't just leave it there come on tell me I'm a big boy." Jacob tried to make a joke of it.

Bella finally raised her head and looked at Jake with sympathy. "He said that it wasn't safe for me here and that...that...well...you're people have a certain reputation for trouble."

Jacob's eyes narrowed in irritation. Who did this douche bag think he was insulting his people like that? He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. He had been so looking forward to this afternoon and now some pale face idiot had insulted his tribe to the girl that he had feelings for.

Jacob tried to blink back the tears and make sure that Bella wasn't aware of how hurt he was feeling. No wonder his dad wanted nothing to do with the Cullen family, he understood why now. He turned his back on her for a moment trying to pull himself together. He felt cool arms snake around his waist and a petite body press against his back. Bella was hugging him!

Jacob breathed deeply and slowly turned round so he was facing Bella. He pulled her in for another hug and she rested her head on his chest. They stood there silently for several minutes.

"I'm sorry Edward said that Jake. He really is a creep and I told him so too. He then told me he was only thinking of my safety and that he meant no insult by what he said before." Bella eventually said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Bells." Jacob lay his head on top of hers and revelled in the fact that she was letting him hold her like this. Edward may have insulted him and his people but some good had come out of it. Bella had hugged him, sweet!

"That's okay. Come on Jake we better get going or the library will be closed before we get there." Bella said as she pulled away from him.

"Let's roll, "Jacob laughed as Bella raised her eyebrows at him.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside the small library in Forks. Jacob got out of the passenger side and ran round to open up the driver's door before Bella could exit the vehicle. She giggled at his attempt to be chivalrous and they headed off to the entrance chatting easily. Jacob again opened the door for Bella and she smiled widely at him. Her smile disappeared as she spotted Edward Cullen sitting in plain sight near the reception desk as if he was waiting for her.

_**A/N-Grrr Edward is a pain in the ****. Please let me know what you think, thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 4-The Study Group**

Jacob watched as Bella's smile disappeared. He followed her line of sight until he noticed what she was looking at. A very pale faced boy was just getting up from a chair in the reception area. His bronze coloured hair was gelled up into a ridiculous looking style and his clothes appeared to be of the designer type. So this must be the famous Edward Cullen. Jacob narrowed his eyes and glared at him as he slowly approached them both.

"Good afternoon to you both. My name is Edward Cullen, you must be the boy from the reservation that Bella was informing me about earlier. It is a pleasure to meet you." Edward said politely. He held out his hand as if expecting Jacob to shake it.

Jacob ignored the gesture and instead felt around until he caught hold of Bella's hand and he laced his fingers through hers. She squeezed his hand in return.

"Edward what are you doing here?" Bella demanded.

Cullen seemed to frown slightly at the icy tone of her voice. He quickly smoothed his expression and turned slightly to point behind him. "I was invited to join a study group that Jessica had put together. I knew that you were coming here anyway so I suggested to her that we wait for you to arrive."

Bella and Jacob finally noticed the other occupants of the library. Jessica Stanley was waving madly across to Bella, a big smile on her face. Jacob noticed that she was quite short and her skin was as pale as Bella's, she also had thick wavy black hair, Quil would love to meet her! He recognised the boy sitting next to her and shook his head in annoyance. This was Mike Newton the guy from the bonfire who had a major crush on Bells. Another girl with straight black hair and glasses was the only other person sitting at the table.

Bella sighed loudly. There was no chance that she could berate Edward for his actions with an audience watching. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she wondered whether he had planned this so called study session so he could interrupt her time with Jake. She dismissed that thought instantly. Why would he bother? She was nobody important, Edward Cullen was just strange, and there was no other reason. At least she was not alone with him that was a bonus.

"Come on then Jake. I'll introduce you to my classmates." Bella said tugging on Jacob's hand and sailing straight past Edward without further acknowledgment.

Jacob gave the gathered group his best smile. The two girls grinned back at him straight away and he winked at them. Mike Newton just grunted and turned his puppy dog eyes onto Bella.

"This is Jessica Stanley, Angela Weber and you remember Mike from the bonfire, right." Bella introduced them all.

"Nice to meet ya." Jacob responded shaking each of the girl's hands.

"Oh it's definitely nice to meet YOU." Jessica emphasised the word as she looked him up and down. She seemed to like what she saw as she patted the empty seat next to hers and gestured for him to join her.

Jacob looked at Bella in alarm. He was not used to girls being so forward with him, but he knew Quil would love it. He made a mental note to ask Bells to introduce this girl to his friend.

"Not today Jessica, I have to help Jake study for a test and I need him seated next to me." Bella insisted.

"Too bad. Maybe next time huh."Jessica gave him a wink and jumped when Mike dug her in the side, annoyed at her obvious flirting.

"The boy is only fifteen Jess; I would keep your claws out of him until he is legal." Mike said loudly.

Angela and Bella snorted with laughter at Mike's words. Jessica turned red and gave him a vicious glare. "You're just jealous because I won't touch you with a barge pole Newton."

Mike looked over at Bella and gave her what he thought was an alluring smile. To the others he looked like he was feeling nauseous. "I don't need your type, not when there are much better looking ladies available."

Bella exchanged looks with Jake. They both couldn't hold it in any longer. Jacob let out a loud belly laugh and Bella giggled helplessly beside him. Tears coursed down their faces at the shocked looks on Mike and Jessica's faces.

Jessica slammed her books shut and shoved her chair back. "I'm leaving. I am not staying here to be made fun of."

Angela spoke for the first time. "It's your own fault Jess. Stop baiting Mike and sit down."

Jessica tossed her black curls over her shoulder. "No way am I staying now. I'll see you all at school tomorrow. Jacob it was nice to meet you. Call me when you turn sixteen. I'd love to show you a good time."

Jacob watched her in amazement as she sashayed out of the library throwing him a wink as she finally exited the door. He turned and looked at Bella who had stopped laughing and was giving him a dirty look.

"Seen enough, Jake!" She spat at him. "I thought I was going to have to unglue your eyes from her ass."

"Well you could hardly miss it." Jake muttered.

"Look guys are we studying or not? I have other things to be doing if this is not going to happen." Mike said interrupting their little tiff.

Bella got up from the table. "You know what I couldn't agree more. I'm going home. I suddenly feel very nauseous."

Jacob looked at Bella in surprise. What was up with her? One minute they were laughing and now she was just going to leave in a huff. He caught her hand and pulled her back down into her seat. "Bells honey, sit down. Whatever is wrong I'm sorry okay? Just let me fix it. "

Bella gazed at his sincere expression. "Nothing is wrong. I guess Jess just wound me up is all."

A gagging noise made them both turn to stare at Mike. "Could you two get any sicklier, ugh I think I will go home after all. I can't take anymore. Angela do you want a ride?"

Angela nodded at him and threw Bella a sympathetic glance. They both watched Mike and Angela leave the library.

A chair scraped back as Edward took a seat across from Bella. "It seems that it is just the three of us then." He said smoothly.

Jacob exchanged a glance with Bella. They had both completely forgotten Edward was even there. Bella's classmates had completely taken up all their attention. Bella really did not want to spend any of her free time with Edward Cullen. The very idea made her feel ill. She felt Jacob's warm hand wind around hers and he pulled her up from her seat.

"We can't stay." Jacob said stiffly. He really did not like this guy, he gave him the creeps. The way he spoke like he was from another century and Jacob did not like the way he seemed so intent on following Bells around. Even now Cullen was staring at Bells making her squirm.

"Jake is right Edward. It's not worth it now the others have left." Bella said softly.

Edward nodded and also rose from his seat. "May I offer you a lift." He asked.

"No I brought my truck. We gotta go, bye." Bella tugged on Jake's hand and they walked as fast as they could out of the library.

When they reached fresh air they both breathed a sigh of relief. "You are so right about that guy Bells. He gives me the creeps. I really think you should mention to your dad about him."

Bella nodded her agreement. Maybe if her dad, being the chief of police of Forks, had a word with Edward's parents he could get him to back off.

"Let's go to my house and I'll rustle up some snacks and we can try and study there." Bella suggested.

"Sue sure." Jacob agreed and he followed Bella back to her truck.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! Sorry the chapters are so short, they get longer as the story progresses, promise, LOL. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 5-An Evening at the Swan House**

Charlie Swan was tired. It had been a long day at the station. He had been dealing with people's petty squabbles and grievances all day and all he wanted to do was relax with a cold beer in front of the flat screen. He was sure that there was a game on tonight. He would call Billy and see if he wanted to come over. Bella always made way too much for dinner and he was sure they could make it stretch to accommodate one more person.

As he placed his gun belt on the kitchen table he was surprised to hear giggling and laughter coming from the living room. He grunted in annoyance when he heard a male voice telling his daughter what a wonderful cook she was. _'Don't tell me she has brought a boyfriend home already'_ Charlie thought to himself as he headed to the lounge to investigate.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise at what he found. Billy Black's son was sprawled across the floor with open books in front of him. Bella was by his side obviously in the middle of helping the kid with his homework. Charlie sighed in relief. Jake he could handle. Boyfriends no!

"What are you two up to?" Charlie enquired.

Bella raised her eyes and gave her Dad a big smile. That stopped him in his tracks, Bella had not smiled like that since she had come to live with him. Without realising it Charlie beamed right back at her, causing Bella's eyes to widen. Her dad looked rather scary with all his teeth showing and his moustache bristling. Was she in trouble?

"I'm so sorry dad. We were just doing some homework. I'll start clearing up now." Bella said hastily.

Charlie waved his hands at her. "No way Bells don't be silly. I was going to call Billy and see if he wanted to come for dinner. Seeing as young Jake is already here how about we all make a night of it?"

It was Jacob's turn to give a big grin. "Sure sure Chief. I would love to."

Bella started to rise but her foot got caught on one of the books and she stumbled, Jacob managed t o catch her before she fell. "Woah Bells, be careful."

Charlie laughed. "You better get used to that Jake if you're going to spend more time here. Bells can sure be clumsy."

Bella looked at her dad in alarm as he came over and ruffled her hair playfully as if she was still five. Jacob bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. This was going to be a fun evening, much better than just him and his dad sitting in silence watching the bad reception on their TV. He could now spend the whole evening with Bella, sweet.

"I'm going to make dinner. Are you going to just stand there grinning like a fool or are you going to help me?" Bella huffed in annoyance at the goofy expression on Jake's face. She did not like being teased about her clumsiness as she was very sensitive about it.

"Better go son. When a lady says jump remember you always ask how high. I'm going to go call your dad." Charlie walked away chuckling to himself.

Bella stared after her dad. What was up with him? She shook her head and grabbed Jake's hand and towed him toward the kitchen. She started to open cupboards and draws. Jake watched her in fascination as she moved around the room. No sign of clumsiness here. Bella was in her element. He couldn't stop the huge grin spreading over his face. She was just too adorable.

It didn't take long before Bella regretted asking Jake to help prepare dinner. Even small domestic tasks seemed beyond him and his corner of the worktop was soon a mess. She shooed him out to watch the television with her dad and carried on alone. Billy arrived not long after this and Jacob went outside to assist his dad into the house.

Bella set the dining room table and stepped back to admire her handiwork. She was very pleased with how dinner had turned out. She had made lasagne, since Jake had admitted earlier that was his favourite meal. It smelled delicious and she did not need to call the men to the table as they just followed their noses.

"Wow Bells you have really excelled yourself," Charlie stated as he shoved second helpings into his mouth.

Bella blushed at his praise. Jacob and Billy just nodded enthusiastically in agreement as their mouths were full and they couldn't speak. Bella couldn't wait to dish up the dessert as she had made apple pie. Jacob had told her his mom used to make it when he was young and the smell always reminded him of her.

Bella ladled the apple pie into four dishes and poured hot custard onto each one. The look on the Billy and Jacob's faces gave Bella all the thanks she needed. Billy nodded at her and she could see the grateful look Jake was throwing her. They both tucked in right away. Charlie patted his daughter on the back. He was so proud of her. He knew all about Sarah Black's famous apple pie and what it meant to Jake and Billy that she had made it.

After everyone had eaten their fill Bella started to clear up the dishes. Charlie took them from his daughter. "Let me and Billy do these. You have done enough. Thanks Bells for such a wonderful dinner."

Billy rolled his chair over to her and took her hand and squeezed it. "Your old man is right honey, thank you."

Bella blushed red for the second time that evening and Jake could not take his eyes off her. His dad saw his son's expression and rolled his eyes. He had to bite his tongue not to tease him about his crush on Charlie's daughter but now would not be a good time. Instead he rolled his chair after Charlie into the kitchen to help clear up.

"Let's sit outside Bells. The sky is clear and we can probably see all the stars." Jacob said softly taking her hand.

"Okay. Let me put on a coat. I feel a bit chilly." Bella took her rain Mac off the hook and let Jake lead her outside.

Jacob wasn't wearing a coat, just a thin hooded jacket. Bella frowned at him. "Don't you feel cold Jake?"

He shook his head. "I never feel it much anymore. I am always hot these days."

Bella felt his hand and realised just how warm it was. How come she had never noticed before? "You're not coming down with a cold are you?"

Jacob looked down at her and gave her one of his signature grins. "No Bells don't worry the men in our family are just hot blooded."

Bella raised her eyebrows at him but couldn't help smiling in return. She shivered slightly even in her coat. Jacob noticed and gently put his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his heated side.

"Better?" He asked.

Bella leaned against him. "Thanks Jake."

She felt warm fingers touch her cheek and slide down under her chin as Jake raised her head to look at him. "No thank you Bells. I know that you made that dessert because of what I told you about my mom. It was lovely and really made my night and dad's too. "

Bella could see tears glistening in the corners of Jake's eyes. She reached up and stroked his cheek softly. He was so tall! "If you ever want to talk about her, you know I will listen right."

Jacob gazed into her beautiful brown eyes and nodded. He was beyond words at the moment. How had he become so lucky as to get to spend time with this amazing girl. They couldn't seem to take their eyes off one another. Jacob licked his lips in anticipation. He really wanted to kiss Bella right now.

The sound of screeching car tyre's pulled them both out of their reverie. Bella glanced over to see whose car had made the noise and she gasped in shock as she saw a silver Volvo driving off into the night.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think thanks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 6-Telling Charlie**

"I don't believe it Jake. That was Edwards's car." Bella's voice shook with the realisation that he must have been watching them.

Jacob frowned. This Edward dude was turning out to be seriously creepy. "You have to tell your dad Bells. If this guy is watching your house now he really has a screw loose."

Bella huddled into Jake's side and rested her head on his chest. She felt him run his fingers through her hair in a soothing motion. They stood silently on the porch for several minutes, Bella taking comfort from Jake's gentle touches and calming presence. Eventually she pulled away.

"I think you're right Jake. I can't handle this by myself anymore. I'll tell him now." Bella turned and headed back into the house with Jake following closely behind.

Charlie and Billy were sitting in front of the flat screen immersed in a sports roundup programme. Bella felt Jacob take her hand and lace his fingers through hers. She looked up at him and he gave her an encouraging smile.

Bella cleared her throat nervously. "Dad can I have a word with you?"

Charlie glanced up at Bella, "Wassup Bells?"

Billy started to laugh. "Your dad is trying to get down with the kiddies."

Jacob rolled his eyes at his dad's lame attempt at a joke. "Quit it dad. Bells has something important she needs to ask."

Charlie's expression instantly became serious. His stomach clenched in fear. Why was his daughter looking so worried? Oh no, she couldn't be pregnant could she? Why else was she gripping onto Jake's hand for dear life?

"Who has got you pregnant? I swear Bells I will..." Charlie's rant was instantly brought to a halt by Bella's outraged expression.

"For goodness sake dad! I ask if I can have a word and you immediately assume I've got a bun in the oven. Well that's just great, it shows me how much faith you have in me." Bella huffed in annoyance.

Charlie shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He saw Billy trying to hide a smile and he felt his face turn red. He was silly to have assumed that she was pregnant. But why else would she be looking so worried? "Well, tell me Bells, I'm in limbo here."

Bella took a deep breath, "It's about Edward Cullen, a boy in my class."

Charlie's face relaxed. "Oh I know the boy. He is Carlisle Cullen's son. He is the new doctor up at Fork's hospital. I have met him once or twice. He seems a nice polite boy. Has he asked you out Bells?"

Bella's face flushed red with embarrassment. "No."

Jacob could see she was struggling. He decided to speak for her and make things clear. "Listen Chief this Edward guy has been making Bells feel uncomfortable. He has been kinda stalking her. He won't take the hint and leave her alone. He was at the library tonight when we went to study and just now he was out the front watching the house. I think someone needs to have a word with this dude and tell him to back off."

Jacob and Bella jumped when they heard Billy gasp loudly. Jacob stared at his dad in alarm. Was he choking? He dropped Bella's hand and rushed over to his dad. "Dad are you alright?"

Billy looked at his son in astonishment. He reached out and took Jake's hand in a tight grip making him wince. "How long has this been going on?"

"Well a few days I suppose. Is that right Bells?" Jacob turned his head to get confirmation from her.

"Well since the first day I started at Fork's high really." Bella confessed.

Charlie glanced between his daughter and his old friend. He was well aware of Billy's superstitious nonsense about the Cullen family. Billy had neglected his health and refused to attend his hospital appointments in case he ran into Dr Cullen. Charlie had to force him to go to a private health clinic to get his medication checked otherwise Billy's health could have deteriorated because of his stubbornness. He had met Dr Cullen on a number of occasions and he had always been polite and courteous and they raved about him up at the hospital.

"Are you sure that you are not making too much out of this Bells?" Charlie asked her.

Billy glared at his old friend. "Maybe you should listen to your daughter. She has a lot of good sense. If she is saying that the Cullen boy is making her uncomfortable then I for one believe her."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "As if you are such a good judge of character Billy Black, you have let your health suffer because of some stupid tribal legends."

Billy sat up straight in his chair and gave Charlie his most severe look. "Do not ever call the legends of my tribe stupid. They are valid stories with truth behind them. All I am saying is if this Cullen boy is making a nuisance of himself maybe you should start acting like the girl's father and pull your head out of your ass and deal with the situation."

Charlie's face turned a dark shade of red. "What business of yours is it Black how I deal with my daughter."

"When I see a frightened girl before me asking if her dad could talk to creepy kid's parents then I will have my say." Billy shot back.

So it went on. Insults were hurled between the two men. Bella watched in fascination as they traded verbal jibes about each other. Jacob, who had seen this routine several times before, pulled Bella to one side and informed her that their best course of action was let the two old men slug it out.

"Are they always like this?" Bella asked.

"Pretty much all the time, I swear if they hadn't met our mothers I think they would have been married to each other by now."Jacob quipped.

Bella snorted with laughter at this statement and Jacob grinned widely at her. He loved the way she seemed to like spending time with him and she always laughed at his dorky jokes. He again congratulated himself for meeting such an awesome girl.

"You're great, you know that right." Jacob said suddenly feeling shy.

Bella smiled at him and reached for his hand. "Thanks for being there for me Jake."

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "NO problem Bella. I mean it, if you need me I will always be here."

Bella reached out and pulled Jake into a firm hug. Jacob was in his element, Bella had become more touchy feely with him now and it seemed that they were getting closer. He rested his head on top of hers and sighed softly in contentment.

"Can I have a word Bells?"Charlie's voice interrupted them.

"Sure dad." Bella made her way into the living room.

Billy was smiling and that reassured her that the two men had settled their differences. "I am going to talk to Carlisle and ask him to get Edward to stop hassling you. Will that suffice?"

Bella reached down and gave her father a hug. "Thank you dad."

"I'm sorry I should have been more considerate Bells. Billy here has pointed out to me that I need to listen to you more. Forgive your old man?" Charlie asked.

Bella gave him her best smile. "Always dad."

Charlie turned a slight shade of pink. Billy tried not to smirk. He had teased Charlie enough for one evening.

Jacob was relieved that Bells' dad was going to speak to Edward Cullen's parents. He was worried about Bella and hoped that this would resolve the issue. Even though they had only reconnected for a short while, Jake felt like they had known each other forever.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" Jacob enquired.

Bella nodded her head. "At least my dad knows now."

Jacob felt bold enough to put his arms around Bella and press his lips to the top of her head. Bella stiffened momentarily and then seemed to melt into his embrace. Bella had never felt as content as she did in Jake's arms. They stayed that way for a long time.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 7-Carlisle**

Charlie arrived at Fork's hospital accompanying the distressed parents of Michael Richardson. Their son was in a life threatening condition after riding his motorbike straight into a tree. The boy had not been wearing protective clothing or a helmet. He had been given the bike for his sixteenth birthday and had been egged on by his friends to try it out and speed. This was the outcome, another teenage statistic.

He was glad that Bella had never had the inclination to show an interest in these death machines. She was a good sensible girl. Charlie did not know how many times in his career that he had spent down at the local high school, lecturing young kids about the dangers of motorcycles and the need for proper training and equipment. He ran his hand over his face as he heard the sobs from the kid's mother. There was nothing more he could do now. It was all in the hands of the doctors.

A smooth comforting voice made Charlie look up. He saw Dr Carlisle Cullen talking gently to the parents, explaining what was going to happen next for their son. He saw both the Richardson's visibly relax as they listened attentively to his words. It was almost like they were hypnotised as the mother had stopped crying and she was staring wide eyed in to the doctors caring face.

Charlie took a deep breath. After Bella had told him about Dr Cullen's son and Billy had berated him for not listening to his daughter's fears, Charlie had been working out in his mind the best way to approach the situation. Should he talk to the doctor like a parent or as an officer of the law? He waited to one side until Carlisle had finished speaking. Now was a good time as any while he was already here.

As Carlisle walked away Charlie called out after him, "Err Dr Cullen may I have a quick word with you?"

Carlisle spun on his heel and gave Charlie an encouraging smile. "Of course Chief Swan. Is it about the young boy they have just brought in?"

Charlie shook his head. "No it's about my daughter, Bella. She goes to Fork's High with your other children."

Carlisle's face lit up at the mention of her name. "Ah Bella, yes my younger son, Edward, talks about her a lot. Is she unwell? Is this a medical matter?"

Charlie gulped at the happy expression on the doctor's pale face. He seemed to be such a nice person. How could he put it that his daughter felt like his son was stalking her? It was best to just bite the bullet and get it over with.

"Well you see Dr Cullen..."

"Please call me Carlisle." He interrupted him.

Charlie grunted in response. "Okay then Carlisle. It's like this. Bella has informed me that she feels that your...your son has been maybe making himself too...err...shall we say familiar with her whereabouts."

Carlisle's forehead wrinkled slightly as he frowned. "Are you saying that Bella feels that Edward has been stalking her?"

Charlie reddened slightly. "Yes that is exactly how she feels."

A worried look passed over Carlisle's face but he smoothed his expression out quickly. "I am sorry if your daughter feels that is the case. I know that my son really likes her a lot. I have never heard him talk about a girl so much before. I promise that I will talk to Edward and ask him to back off. I can assure you he meant no harm."

Charlie again nodded his head. Carlisle had been very reasonable. It appeared that this Edward had a crush on his Bells and needed to be told that she was not interested. It was as simple as that. Bella would be relieved when he told her. He held out his hand and Carlisle shook it. He flinched at the coldness of the doctor's grip.

"Thanks for your time." Charlie gave the doctor a weak smile and turned and left the hospital.

Carlisle stood in the same spot, not moving for several minutes, staring after him a worried look his face.

XXXXXX

Bella was walking over to her truck in the school parking lot. She had been through a hellish day. With trying to avoid the attentions of Mike Newton, listening to Jessica drone on about Jake's abs and feeling self conscious at Edward's constant staring she wanted to just get home. A familiar tall figure wearing a huge grin was standing by her truck. Her own face broke into a smile and she ran over to Jake, only stumbling once.

He caught her up in his arms and swung her round in a circle. "Hey Bells glad to see me, huh!"

When Bella had recovered her equilibrium she slapped him playfully on the chest. "You could say that. After the horrible day I have just had I am happy to see you. How come you're here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

Jacob chuckled softly. "Nah my tribal school lets me out earlier than yours does. I was moping about and Dad suggested I meet you from school. So I hopped on my bike and here I am."

"Well I'm glad. Why don't you shove the bike in the back of the truck and I'll drive us to the diner and I'll shout you a burger. "Bella suggested.

Jacob smiled widely at her. "I knew there was a reason I like hanging out with you Bells. You're always feeding me."

Bella giggled at him. "Get in the truck you dork before I change my mind."

Jacob pretended to look hurt. "MY stomach would never recover honey. Don't be cruel."

Bella rolled her eyes and watched as Jacob picked his bike up easily and dumped it in the back of the Chevy.

XXXXXX

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in a booth tucking into two giant burgers with a side order of fries. Well really it was Jacob who was eating most of the two burgers. Bella watched in fascination as the food disappeared in to Jake's mouth. Did he even taste it? Jacob caught her watching him and gave her a goofy grin. Bella couldn't help but smile back at him.

The banter between the two of them was light and easy. Bella had never smiled or laughed so much in her life. Jake was just so cute with his huge grin and adorable ways. She felt so glad that she had reconnected with him and she got a warm fuzzy feeling inside every time he reached across to tuck her hair behind her ears or touched her hand.

The fries soon followed the burgers and their plates were empty. Bella snorted cola through her nose by accident as she saw Jake's forlorn expression at the fact the food was all gone. It sprayed all over him and they both busted up laughing, causing several other customers to tut loudly in annoyance.

"On that note I think it's time to go." Bella whispered.

"I have to agree, "Jake replied. "What shall we do now?"

"How about you show me this car you're fixing up. You've been chewing my ear off all the way through the meal about it."

Jacob pretended to look offended. "I'll have you know that my VW Rabbit is a classic and one of a kind. You should feel privileged that I will share my awesome knowledge of the inner workings of the engine with you."

Bella rolled her eyes and pushed Jacob toward the truck. "Well I know something that's only one of a kind. Lead on and show me this great work of art."

Jacob let himself be shoved toward the truck and he opened the driver's door for Bella and gave a mock bow. She patted him on top of his head and took his hand as he helped her inside.

"Never let it be said that us Black men do not know how to treat a lady." Jacob quipped as he jogged round to the passenger side.

"I would never have expected anything less." Bella replied cheerfully as she started the engine and it rumbled loudly.

XXXXXX

Half an hour later and Bella was sitting on an old upturned crate in Jacob's so called workshop, in reality two old sheds bolted together to form a roof. Car engine parts were littered across the floor and Jake was bent over the engine of his masterpiece. Bella was listening dutifully as Jake described the process of giving the engine a good tuning to keep it in good threw several innuendos throughout the conversation and Bella bit her lip to stop herself from giggling like a little schoolgirl and giving him any more encouragement. His ego was big enough as it was.

Time passed pleasantly and an hour had passed before they realised it. Jacob's stomach rumbled loudly indicating it was time for dinner, though where he could put any more food remained a mystery to Bella. She rose reluctantly from her perch.

"I better go Jake. I have to cook dinner for Charlie, he'll be home soon." She saw Jacob's happy expression fade. His gaze switched to the floor and he shuffled his feet.

"I wish you could stay. Can't you call him and ask him to come here for dinner." Jacob lifted his head and gave her a pleading look.

"I really don't want to impose on your dad Jake."

Jacob reached across and took her hand in his warm one. "My dad won't care, he likes the company. Besides we owe you for the fab dinner you cooked last night. Please."

How could she resist such a plea? Bella nodded her head and Jake gave a loud whoop with excitement. He picked her up for the second time that day and swung her round again. When he put her down he did not let go. He stared down into her liquid brown eyes. She was so beautiful. He gently leaned forward and pressed his lips softly onto hers.

It lasted for all of two seconds as two familiar voices could be heard hollering Jake's name. He cursed under his breath as Quil and Embry barrelled their way into the garage. Bella turned bright red and stepped away from Jake, her head was down and she was trying to hide behind her long hair.

"Hey Jake! Where have you been hiding? Woah, who is this?" Quil stopped his supply of questions when he spotted Bella standing awkwardly by his friend's side.

Jake glared at Quil. "This is Bella Swan you idiot. What are you two doing here?"

Quil and Embry exchanged evil grins. "Oh so you're the delectable Ms Swan. I gotta tell you Jakey boy here has not stopped wittering on about you for the last few days."

Embry snorted at Quils words, but he looked abashed when he saw how embarrassed Bella appeared. He shoved Quil in his side with his elbow. "Shut up dude. Hey my name is Embry. This doofus as you may have worked out is Quil."

Bella gave Embry a shy smile and she took his hand and shook it briefly. She glanced up at Jake who was frowning as he watched them shake hands. What was wrong with him? Surely he could not be that upset that his friends were here.

Quil also held out his hand for Bella to shake but Jake stepped forward and pushed him to one side. "Look guys Bella and I are busy right now. I'll catch up with you at school tomorrow okay. See ya."

Quil appeared shocked at Jake's actions and it seemed to put a damper on his good mood. "So that's how it is! Come on Embry let's find some real 'friends' to hang out with."

Embry raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he followed Quil out of the garage. He gave Bella a wave as he passed and smiled shyly at her. She smiled back in return. The sound of the hood of the car slamming shut made Bella jump.

Jake stood with his back to her and his hands resting on the hood of the Rabbit. She paused as she considered what to do. She knew why Jake was upset. He had just tried to kiss her and his best friends had ruined the moment. But she was glad of the interruption. She needed time to think about the kiss and all that it meant.

Finally she stepped forward and placed her hand over one of his and squeezed. Jake turned and looked at her, he was biting his bottom lip and she could tell he was trying not to show how upset he was. She wanted her sunny friend back.

"Jake can we just rewind for a minute. I like you I really do but even though we get on great I'm not really ready for anything else just yet. Don't get me wrong, the kiss was awesome, I just need a bit of time to get used to the idea. Can't we just be good friends for now? "Bella asked softly.

Jacob finally smiled back at her. "Best friends?"

Bella sighed with relief. "Yes definitely, best friends. Come on let's go phone my dad and order in a pizza or something."

She felt Jacob lace his fingers through hers. "Pizza sounds just great."

They left the garage and headed for the house.

_**A/N- I am doing a happy dance right now. I have written a longer chapter! Please let me know what you all think, thanks!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 8-Time Goes On**

Billy licked his fingers as he finished off the last of the pizza. He loved pepperoni, so did Charlie and they had bickered until Billy had won the argument, as he always did. Charlie huffed in annoyance as he watched his old friend devour the last slice. Shouldn't he take priority as he was the Chief of Police and been working a long shift. He crossed his arms and glared at Billy. Billy just gave him a big grin and smacked his lips together just to wind him up a bit more.

Jacob and Bella sat on the sofa laughing at their father's antics. They really were like an old married couple, just like Jake had said, Bella thought to herself. The evening had passed pleasantly with general small talk and harmless banter. The two fathers had been thoroughly entertaining. Billy had launched into a long monologue about Charlie when he was a teenager and trying to grow a moustache for the first time. Apparently one night when he was sleeping, a young Billy and Harry had sneaked into his room and shaved half of it off. Charlie was such a heavy sleeper that he had not even stirred.

Charlie had not been happy at this particular story being disclosed to his daughter so he retaliated by telling the tale of when Billy had first met Jake's mother, Sarah. In his efforts to impress her Billy had bought a new suit. Charlie and Harry had gleefully poured itching powder all over the trousers and he had spent most of their first date squirming about in his seat. Sarah thought he had fleas and it had taken a lot of convincing from Billy before she ventured on a second date.

So it went on with the two of them. Bella listened in fascination as she learnt things about her dad she would never have dreamed of. She sat forward in her chair with her long thick hair swinging gently with every movement. Jake, who had heard all these stories plenty of times, couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so lovely. He recalled their brief kiss earlier that afternoon and he grimaced at the memory of Embry and Quil interrupting. He did not like the way his friends, especially Quil, had looked at Bells. It was obvious that they liked what they saw. Well there was no way he was letting either of them get near her. An uncharacteristic feeling of possessiveness surged through his mind.

Bella was totally unaware of this as she continually gave Jake shy glances and smiles. He lapped them up and it was not long before he reached out and laced his fingers through hers. They both shifted in their seats and without being aware that they were doing so they ended up pressed to each other's side. Bella felt her eyes getting heavy as the evening wore on and she eventually gave in to sleep. Her head rested on Jake's shoulder and she curled up against his side. Jake was in heaven.

He watched her breathing peacefully. A small smile curved her lips upward slightly and he longed to reach down and kiss them again. He gently smoothed her hair back from her face and smiled when she snuggled closer into him. It had grown quiet as both their father's were now watching a sports round up show and Jake revelled in the calm atmosphere.

Time passed and Charlie felt it was time to make a move. He made his way over to Bella and Jake and what he saw made him smile. He gestured for Billy to come and join him. Bella's head was now resting on Jake's lap and he had his hand protectively holding hers. He too was fast asleep and he lay back against the sofa cushion with his mouth wide open, dribbling. Charlie pulled out his camera phone and took a picture of them, laughing quietly along with Billy.

"Bells, it's time to go." Charlie shook his daughter gently.

Her eyes opened slowly and it took her a few seconds to focus. "Dad?"

Charlie smiled at her, "Come on sleepy head it's time to go home."

Bella shook herself and sat up, her hair like a bird's nest. This caused Jacob to stir and he too looked around bewildered. He felt a wet patch on his cheek and wiped at it absently. What time was it?

Billy chuckled at his son. "They're going now Jake, coming to say goodbye."

Jake sighed with disappointment. If he had his way Bells would stay the night. In his bed, preferably. The thought made his face flush slightly and he put his head down hoping no one would notice.

"Well night Billy, Jake." Charlie headed for the door.

Bella followed behind. She gave Billy a hug and smiled softly at Jake. He reached over to her and squeezed her hand.

"I'll meet you tomorrow after school again if you want." He suggested hopefully.

Bella nodded, "Yeah I'd like that. See you tomorrow then."

"See ya."

Billy rolled his chair out to the entrance and Jake stood beside him as they waved Bella and Charlie off into the night.

XXXXXX

Charlie awoke to the amazing smell of a fried breakfast. He glanced at his alarm clock, six thirty. Bells was up early. He threw the duvet back and followed the delicious scent down to the kitchen.

"Morning dad! I thought we both deserved a hearty breakfast." Bella announced cheerfully.

"Smells good Bells. What's the occasion?"

Bella shook her head."Does there need to be one? I felt like spoiling my old dad."

Charlie smoothed his moustache. Ever since Bella had moved back home his life had changed for the better. He was eating a home cooked meal every night, the house was spotless, and his uniform and shirts were always freshly ironed and washed. He was a lucky man indeed.

Bella served up the fried breakfast onto two plates. "Eat up dad."

Charlie needed no more coaxing then that. They were both quiet for a time as they devoured the food. Once he had eaten his fill, Charlie sat back and patted his stomach. He remembered that he hadn't told Bella about his little chat with Dr Cullen. Now was as good a time as any.

"Hey Bells I had a chat with Edward's father yesterday."

Bella looked up, a curious expression on her face. "What did he say?"

"He reckons that Edward has a little crush on you. He says he will have a word with his son and get him to back off. I think the boy was just trying to get your attention."

Bella considered her dad's words. Maybe he was right. Perhaps it was her vivid imagination that had painted Edward Cullen's motives as being more sinister than they were?

"Okay dad, thanks. Hopefully that will be the end of it."

Charlie grunted his agreement. "Any more fresh coffee in the pot, Bells?"

"Sure." Bella went off to make two more cups for them both.

XXXXXX

The day passed pleasantly enough at school for Bella. She stuck close to Jessica and Angela for much of the day, thus avoiding any direct contact with Mike Newton or Edward Cullen. When she joined the others for lunch as she glanced across at the table that the Cullen's usually sat at, it was empty. She could not help but breathe a sigh of relief.

She was out of the door as soon as the last bell went. She ran straight for her truck, expecting to see Jake's tall figure waiting for her like the day before. He wasn't there, but someone else was. A familiar small pixie like girl was sitting on the back of the Chevy, swinging her legs back and forth, it was Alice Cullen. As soon as she caught sight of Bella she waved cheerily.

"Hey Bella, I hope you don't mind." Alice said with a tinkling little laugh as she jumped down gracefully from the back end of the truck.

Bella tried to make her face form a smile. "Hey Alice, err...what can I do for you?"

Alice seemed to be studying her carefully. Her black short hair blew softly in the gentle breeze. It surrounded a pale face so much like her brother's. She even shared the same golden hued eye colour. Bella felt like she was being hypnotised by Alice's intense stare. She shook her head to try and clear it.

"I was wondering if we could maybe go and have a chat about Edward." Alice finally asked.

"No thanks. My dad spoke to yours and he promised that Edward would stop following me around. I really have nothing more to say." Bella rummaged around in her backpack for the keys to the Chevy.

Alice shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry that he made you feel uncomfortable Bella. My brother is rather shy and he just wanted to get to know you better."

Bella started to feel guilty. "I see. Well that's okay. It's just the way he went about it."

Alice nodded her head in agreement. "I understand completely. Would you consider joining us all for lunch at school tomorrow? Edward really wants to apologise in person."

Bella did not know how to refuse without appearing rude. Alice was being so courteous. If she was there along with the other Cullen siblings she could see no harm in it. "Okay that would be nice."

Alice squealed in delight and skipped happily on the spot. "Thank you so much Bella. We really appreciate it. Till tomorrow then."

Bella nodded her agreement. She watched as Alice moved gracefully off across the car park to join her boyfriend Jasper. They both waved at her and she returned the wave feebly.

"Bells I am so sorry I'm late. I got detention for not listening in tribal studies." Jacob's voice behind her made her jump.

Pure relief washed over her at his familiar calming presence. She ran to him and threw her arms around his waist. Jacob immediately put his arms around her and rested his head on hers.

"Missed me huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe." Bella replied her voice muffled as she was pressed tightly to his chest.

Jacob laughed softly. "Hey honey I will admit I missed you too."

Bella pulled away slightly and smiled warmly up at him. "Let's go to my place and I'll make us some food and we better tackle some of this homework."

Jacob pulled a face. "You know how to make a guy's day Bells, homework, seriously? That's the best you got."

Bella playfully slapped his chest. "That's it I'm afraid."

"Well if it means I get to spend time with you then I'll take it."

"Get in the truck Jake." Bella ordered.

Jake mock saluted her. "Yes ma' am"

Like the day before Jacob chucked his bike in the back of the Chevy and they headed off to the Swan house.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think. I love feedback, LOL. Thanks. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 9-Nightmare and the Cullen's**

Bella was thrashing about in her bed in the midst of a terrible nightmare. She was trapped in the middle of the forest, it was pitch dark and she couldn't see a thing. She tried to move, but as was always the case with dreams, her feet wouldn't obey her. She was stuck in one spot and panic was setting in. Suddenly she heard a crackling noise as if someone was approaching through the undergrowth. Her head turned in that direction and her mouth opened wide in a loud scream as a pair of golden eyes peered out at her from the trees. A loud howl echoed loudly through the night and it woke Bella up leaving her gasping in shock and fear.

Her room was suddenly flooded with light as her father stumbled sleepily into the room. "Bells, what's wrong?"

Bella felt tears running down her face. "Daddy I'm scared."

Charlie stared at his daughter. Bella had not called him 'Daddy' since she was about five years old. She must be really upset. He made his way over to her bed as Bella threw herself into his arms and started to sob. Charlie held her gently and made soothing murmurs as he rocked her back and forth in an effort to calm her.

After a while Bella's tears slowed down and she raised her head slightly, embarrassed now that she had shown her dad how emotional she felt after the dream. She wiped at her wet face and sat up straighter in her bed.

"I'm sorry Dad. I had a bit of a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you up." Bella apologised.

Charlie reached out and smoothed her hair away from her flushed face. "Bells that's what I'm here for, there is no need to apologise. Do you want to talk about it?"

Bella shook her head no. She was exhausted and just wanted to get back to sleep. "I'll be okay now Dad. Thanks a lot for being there for me."

Charlie smiled warmly at her. A surge of fatherly pride and protectiveness welled up within him. He was so glad that she had come to live with him after being apart from her for so much of her childhood. He patted her hand and she returned his smile.

"G'night Bells. If you need me again, just yell."

"Okay Dad. Goodnight."

Charlie stood up and turned out the light as he left the room.

Bella took deep calming breaths. She still felt a bit shaken. An idea entered her mind. It was so late, she couldn't, could she? Bella reached out toward her bedside cabinet and found her cell phone. She scrolled down the phonebook list until she found Jake's number. Bella pondered for a moment whether it was a good idea. Stuff it, the most that could happen would be that he didn't answer. Bella pushed the call button.

It rang ten times and she was just about to end the call when he answered. "Bells?"

"Jacob I know it's late I just needed to talk to you." Bella said her voice trembling.

"Honey what's wrong, you sound upset."

"I had a really bad dream and I was so scared. I know it's stupid but I really just needed to hear your voice."

Jacob chuckled softly. "It's not stupid Bella. I'm glad that I can be here for you. Tell me about it."

So Bella related to Jacob all that had occurred during the nightmare. He listened carefully and gently talked her through what might have made her suddenly have such a dream. Was she stressed or worried about something?

Bella bit her lip. She knew of one thing that was bothering her. The golden eyes were an obvious clue. Should she tell him? In the end she felt like she needed to get her worry off of her chest. Jacob was now her best friend, maybe he would have an idea to help.

"I agreed to something today and now I wish I had said no." Bella finally admitted.

"Agreed to what honey?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I let Alice Cullen talk me into having lunch with her and the others tomorrow."

"Is HE going to be there?" Jacob's tone suddenly became harsh.

"Alice said he wants to apologise in person and that he didn't mean to make me uncomfortable. She reckons he is just shy." Bella said uncertainly. Jacob had sounded angry.

Jacob was angry. How dare they even have the gall to talk to Bella after Charlie had told them about Edward's strange behaviour? What was wrong with that family? He knew that he had hurt Bella by sounding so pissed. He tried to reign in his temper.

"I'm sorry if I sounded annoyed Bells, but seriously stay away from them. I can't believe they have not listened to your dad. I thought the dude's father said he would tell him to leave you be. Look, just don't go with them. Say you have changed your mind." Jacob advised her.

"But Jake they are in my classes and it's not that simple to just avoid them. Maybe I am making a big deal out of nothing. I'll just go and get it over with. How hard can it be?"

"Bella you're having nightmares. Isn't that proof enough? "Jacob replied feeling exasperated.

"Yeah, I suppose."

"I have an idea. Why don't I cycle down to your school just before lunch and I'll come with you. If I'm there they can't do anything, right." Jacob suggested.

Bella's mood brightened at his words. "Oh Jake thank you so much. I owe you one. I'll make you the best meal you've ever tasted, I promise."

Jacob chuckled at her words. "Okay honey. I'll see you tomorrow at twelve noon. Don't be late."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Never. G'night Jake."

"Goodnight Bells."

Bella put her phone back on the bedside cabinet and settled down to sleep. She had no more bad dreams.

XXXXXX

The morning passed slowly for Bella. Alice Cullen had given Bella strange looks throughout the morning. It was almost as if she was hurt or offended. Edward had nodded at her once, his hands thrust deep in his pockets. He had grimaced as he walked past and averted his golden gaze to the floor. What was up with them? They had asked her to lunch not the other way round. She just didn't understand them. She longed for Jake and his comforting presence. Twelve o'clock couldn't come fast enough.

As the lunch bell sounded Bella was out of her seat in an instant. She stumbled her way out of the school and managed to stay upright as she made her way to the parking lot. As promised Jake was there waiting. Well not just him, it appeared his two friends Quil and Embry had decided to accompany him. Bella frowned in annoyance, wasn't this lunch going to be awkward enough without adding more people to the party.

Jake smiled widely when he saw her. "Bells, over here."

Bella waved at him in response. Quil gave her a wink, which caused Jake's smile to vanish and he cuffed his friend around the back of the head. Quil glared at him and gave him a shove in response. Embry gave them a look and turned to Bella and gave her one of his shy smiles.

"Hey Bella nice to see you again." Embry said softly.

"Nice to see you too Embry." Bella smiled at him and he flushed a slight shade of red.

After giving Quil one last jab to his arm Jake made his way over to Bella and draped his arm over her shoulder. "Well Bells I'm here. Sorry, I thought I was coming alone but these two morons thought I was bunking off school and decided to follow me."

"Oh I see. Err...well the more the merrier I suppose. But please boys behave. I take it Jake told you what this is about."

Quil grinned at her and flexed his muscles. "Don't worry Bella. Your personal bodyguard has arrived. Lead on and show us the enemy."

Jake tightened his grip on Bella's shoulder. "Give your lame ass jokes a rest Quil. I told you this is serious stuff. This Edweird dude seriously creeps Bells out. I want to show him that she has back up. If you're going to be an idiot, clear off."

Quil exchanged looks with Embry. He seemed to ponder Jake's words and after a moment he nodded his acquiescence. Jake seemed satisfied with this and with Bella still firmly under his arm they all headed off toward Fork's High cafeteria.

The lunch tables were heaving with students. It seemed that every pupil in the school had decided to eat indoors today. Bella was seriously annoyed. As if they needed any more of an audience. It was bad enough that they stood out as it was. Jake and his friends were so tall that all eyes strayed to them as soon as they walked in.

Quil and Embry picked up some trays and they made their way to queue up for some food. Bella watched in fascination as the boys piled the trays high with all the food on the menu. Were they really going to eat all that? She reflected back on Jake's rather large appetite. Maybe it was a good thing they had stocked up on supplies. It would keep Quil's mouth shut when they sat with the Cullen's.

Jacob had been scanning the room looking for the Cullen's but they were nowhere in sight. "Bells they don't seem to be here honey. Are you sure it was today the little pixie meant?"

Bella nodded. "Yes I think so. She made it quite clear. Although she has been giving me hurt looks all morning. Maybe she changed her mind. It would have been nice to have been told."

Jake snorted. "Maybe it's for the best Bells. Perhaps they have got the message huh."

"I hope so. Oh no..." Bella stopped speaking as she saw Jessica Stanley, followed closely by Lauren Hayward walking their way.

Out of all the girls in Forks High, Lauren was the worst. For some reason she had decided to make it her mission in life to hate Bella Swan. Even from their first meeting the bitchy remarks had been coming thick and fast. Luckily not many had given her the time of day but lately Jessica had been hanging around with her and had also started to join in the 'Lets hate Bella Swan fan club.'

Lauren sashayed over to Bella and the boys. She eyed Jacob and Embry up and down lasciviously. "Hey guys I haven't seen you here before. I am so sure I would have noticed. I see Bella has been asked to show you around but I can take over if you would like someone more interesting to show you the fun side of Forks High."

Bella stiffened in anger. "Piss off Lauren. We all know what your version of showing _boys a good time_ really means."

Jake, Quil and Embry burst out laughing at Bella's snide remark. Jake couldn't believe she had come out with that. She must dislike this girl a lot. It was so out of character for her to be so mean. He pulled her into his side and gave Lauren a big smirk. Lauren had turned red and she walked away immediately. Jessica did not follow her as expected. She was too busy giving Quil the eye. He was lapping it up.

Jacob grinned as his friend seemed caught up with Jessica. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least it would keep his attention off of Bella. If they could hook Embry up with someone as well they could all go out on dates together. Well not technically dates as Bella was still holding back. But they could still hang out as a group. Sweet!

Bella couldn't believe how her day had turned out. From dreading lunch with the Cullen's she was now spending time with Jake's friends. It seemed that Jessica had caught Quil's eye and she watched as they walked off together, Jessica babbling away about herself as usual. Bella was not sure that Quil was really listening. He seemed more interested in eyeing Jessica up and down than her conversation.

Embry was standing off to one side by himself. She really felt for him as she knew what it was like to be shy and awkward. A picture of her other friend Angela came to mind, now she would be perfect for Embry. A wicked grin crossed her face.

"What are you planning? You are smirking to yourself Miss Swan." Jacob had bent down and whispered the words into her ear when he saw the expression on her face.

"I think it would be great if I found Angela and asked her to join us too. I think she would be good company for Embry, don't you."

Jacob laughed huskily. "I can't think of anything better. Where do you think she is?"

"I know she was studying in the library but she will be here eventually. She has to eat."

Jacob placed his arm around Bella's waist and was happy that she melted against him and did not pull away. She seemed comfortable with his affections now and it made him glow inside.

"Shall we go catch up with Quil and your friend? We can wait for this Angela while we're eating. I'm starving honey."

Bella punched him lightly in the stomach. "You're always hungry. Come on then. Hey Embry we are going to sit down and eat now."

Embry gave her another shy smile and followed Bella and Jake as they made their way over to Quil and Jessica.

_**A/N-YAY there was no Cullen's. Alice must have had a vision lunch was not going according to plan. You gotta love Jake and his friends huh? Please tell me what you think, I love hearing your thoughts, thanks. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 10-Meeting Angela**

Bella and Jessica watched in fascination as the three boys plundered their meals. It was unusual for Jessica Stanley to be quiet for more than two seconds at a time, so she must really be stunned by the amount they put away. After they were finished, Quil gave out a loud belch and patted his stomach in contentment.

"God I really enjoyed that. What about you two morons?" Quil grinned over at Jake and Embry.

"I thought it was really nice." Embry said quietly.

Jake just shook his head at Quil and turned to smile at Bella. "Sorry about his manners Bells. We have tried to train him but you can't teach old dogs new tricks."

Quil huffed in annoyance at Jake's words which caused Bella to break out into giggles. He turned his back on them and gave his full attention to Jessica's chest. "How about you show me the other delights of Forks High?"

Jessica fluttered her false eyelashes at him. "Well okay. I'll see you later Bella."

The others watched as Jessica took Quil's hand and pulled him out of his seat. She chewed his ear off about herself as they walked away, but Quil was clearly not listening again, as his eyes had now wandered to Jessica's rear.

"I'm sorry about Quil Bella. He can be a little forward." Embry said suddenly.

Bella smiled warmly at him. "Not to worry Embry. Jessica doesn't seem to mind."

Embry gave her a big grin in response, which caused Jake to shift closer to Bella and put his arm back around her shoulder. He glared daggers at Embry who did not seem to notice as his eyes stayed glued to her.

"Where's this other friend of yours Bells, Angela wasn't it?" Jake asked trying to regain Bella's attention.

"I don't know. Maybe she isn't coming into the canteen. Perhaps she had a packed lunch with her. We could take a walk over to the library and see if she is still there." Bella suggested.

Jake pulled her into his side. "Great idea honey. Let's go."

They all cleared up their plates and dumped them as they left the canteen. The corridors were swarming with school kids of all different ages. Bella could see all the girls eyes stray to Jake and Embry as they strode confidently by. She gritted her teeth in irritation and gave the other females dirty looks as she passed.

Jake glanced down and saw her annoyed expression. As usual he was completely oblivious to the effect he had on women. "Something wrong Bells?"

"No. Let's just keep moving." Bella said sullenly.

Jake exchanged a puzzled glance with Embry, who just shrugged his shoulders, than carried on toward their destination. They approached a small brick building attached to the rear of the main school. Jacob opened the double doors and let Bella walk in ahead of him. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze as a thank you. He beamed down at her.

Bella scanned the room for any sign of Angela. She finally found her sitting right at the back, a pile of open text books in front of her. Angela was really a book worm. The boys followed Bella as quietly as they could as she made her way toward her friend. Angela looked up as she heard them approach and her eyes opened wide behind her glasses as she caught sight of Jake and Embry.

Bella pulled out a chair and gestured for Jake and Embry to do the same. Jacob sat on one side of her and Embry on the other. She frowned in annoyance. She had wanted Embry to take the seat next to Angela, too late now.

Angela smiled shyly at them all."Hello Bella, Jake I remember you from the aborted study session."

Jacob gave her a big grin. "Oh yeah, hi Angela, this doofus here is called Embry."

Embry nodded at her but did not say anything. Jacob kicked his leg under the table causing him to yell loudly.

"What the hell did you do that for Jake? It hurt." Embry said rubbing his leg.

Jacob rolled his eyes at his clueless friend. "My leg slipped dude. Stop making such a loud noise."

"So, Angela, Bella here tells me that you like to study and that you are very clever." Jacob gave her his best smile.

He watched as she flushed red. "Well...err...I...like t...to keep on top of my studies. Err... Bella studies hard too."

Jacob reached out and ruffled Bella's hair. "Oh I know that. She's always lecturing me about my homework, aren't ya Bells?"

Bella slapped playfully at his hand. "Oh yeah, without me Black you would have failed your calculus test."

Jacob raised his eyebrows."Really Swan! I thought it was the other way round."

Angela and Embry watched quietly as Jacob and Bella bantered back and forth. It seemed that the two of them had completely forgotten they had company. Angela gathered up all her courage to try and speak to Embry but she stopped when she saw the hurt expression on his face. It was clear whose attention he was seeking as his eyes were glued onto Bella's animated face. Angela gave up trying to study. She gathered up her books and shoved them in her bag. The noise of her movements finally penetrated through to Jake and Bella.

"Lunch time is nearly over Bella. I have to go and see Mr Varner about an assignment. It was nice to meet you again Jake and you too Embry. See you in class Bella." Angela made her farewells and left the library.

Bella gazed after her in confusion. Angela was usually a little more talkative than that. Maybe she felt overwhelmed by both of the boys being there. She pondered whether she could engineer another meeting between Angela and Embry. She was so certain in her own head that they would be perfect together.

She felt Jake's warm hand caress her cheek softly. "What's going on in that head of yours Bells?"

Bella reached up and took his hand in her own. She laced her fingers with his and pulled him up from his seat. "Just thinking Jake, I'll tell you later. Ready to go Embry?"

Embry gave her his shy smile. He was very cute. How could Angela resist. Perhaps she could arrange for a study session at her house and then she and Jake could sneak off and leave the two of them alone. That ought to work. With her head buzzing full of plans Bella led the way out of the library, towing Jake by the hand and a glum looking Embry following close behind.

As they reached the parking lot Bella caught sight of Jessica and Quil. They were kissing quite openly in front of everyone. God, neither of them wasted any time. She heard Jake chuckle beside her and saw that Embry looked disgusted.

Jacob wolf whistled and it made Jessica pull away wiping her mouth. Quil just held up his hand and Jake slapped it as he passed. "What number is that this week?"

"Number five dude." Quil declared proudly.

Jessica wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What do you mean number five, Quilly?"

"It means that you are the fifth girl he has made out with this week." Embry announced sarcastically.

Jessica and Bella gasped at the same time. Jessica gazed at Quil, a hurt expression on her face. "You are joking, right?"

Jacob exchanged glances with Bella as they clearly heard the hurt tone in Jessica's voice. Before his friend could speak, Jake answered for him. "It's not true. Embry was only joking weren't you Em?"

Embry stared mutinously at the floor. "Yeah..." He muttered.

"Quilly he is joking isn't he?" Jessica's bottom lip trembled.

Quil had the grace to look ashamed. "Yes he is joking. You know what us boys are like." he said lamely.

Jessica seemed satisfied with that answer. She linked arms with Bella and winked at Quil, her old bravado coming back at his denial.

"We'll see you boys later. Come on Bella we will be late for class." Jessica started to pull Bella away.

"See you tonight Bells. I'll be back after school." Jacob yelled after her.

Bella turned and just nodded at him as Jessica continued to yank at her arm.

Quil was glaring at Embry. "What did you say that for man?"

"Because it's true, you treat girls like rubbish Quil. It's about time you showed them some respect." Embry shot back at him. "And you're no better Jake, encouraging him like that. I bet Bella doesn't think you're so great now."

Jake saw red at these words and he launched himself at Embry, they started to wrestle with each other. Quil reached down and tried to pull them apart.

"Not here for god's sake. If we get caught we'll be in big trouble." Quil shouted at them both.

"You never said a truer word young man." A loud voice bellowed, "Jacob Black, unhand that boy and stand up when the Chief of Police is talking to you."

Jacob released Embry at once as he met the angry eyes of Bella's father, Charlie Swan.

_**A/N-Uh oh, Jake's in trouble! Please let me know what you think, thanks.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Friends**

Disclaimer; All characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 11-Caught Out**

Jacob staggered as he stood up and tried to look innocent. He gave Charlie a sheepish smile but it didn't seem to be cutting any ice with the Chief of Forks Police. He gave a nervous swallow and tried to think of a convincing lie.

"Well Jake? What have you got to say for yourself?" Charlie started to tap his foot on the ground.

"I err...I mean...we thought it would be nice to meet Bells for lunch." Jacob pointed at his two friends after deciding to go with the truth.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "So, you would have had to leave your own lessons midway to cycle all the way over here and also return late for the afternoon stint because of the journey back. Did you even get permission to leave the tribal school?"

Quil put his hand in the air. "Sir, can I speak?"

Charlie's mouth twitched as he tried to suppress his laughter at the boy's gesture. He tried to remain looking stern, after all it was important for the boys to show respect. "Yes young man, go ahead."

Quil straightened up and looked Charlie in the eye."If you want to know the truth sir, we came to meet Bella because she was scared to spend lunch alone."

Jacob glared at his stupid friend. He gritted his teeth. Quil was going to pay for this later, he knew Bells was going to be pissed at the fact that her father had been told. Still there was no going back now. He would just have to apologise for the rest of his life and hope she would forgive him. After all, how could she resist the famous Black charm?

Charlie's eyes opened wide at this statement. Why would Bella feel scared? "What are you talking about boy? Why on earth would my daughter be scared to go to lunch? She has loads of friends she sits with. Are you playing me?"

Quil took a step back as Charlie gave him a fierce glare, authority exuded from every pore and for the first time Jake could see why he had become Chief of the police and not stayed just a regular officer. He shoved his elbow into Quil's side and proceeded to rack his brains for a way to diffuse the situation. He really didn't want to stir things up too badly. After all it was going to sound stupid if they said the reason Bells was scared was because she had been invited to sit with the Cullen's to eat lunch.

Jacob took a deep breath. "Charlie it's not quite like that, you see Bells..."

Charlie turned his stare onto Jake. "Her name is Bella and I am not Charlie when I am on duty I am the CHIEF."

Jacob's dark eye's stared back in to the angry one's of Charlie. He must be seriously upset if he was reprimanding him in front of his friends. "Look Chief...Bella called me last night, she said she had been invited to lunch by Alice Cullen. She did not really want to go and I suggested that I would meet her here to accompany her. It was meant to be just me, but these two morons decided to come too. I was just trying to make her feel safe. That Edward dude still freaks her out you know. She knew that he was going to be there."

It seemed that Charlie believed him as he stepped back and appeared to be pondering Jake's words.

"She did have a bit of a nightmare last night as it goes." Charlie finally said rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"Yeah I know, she called me afterwards to talk about it. The reason was she had been fretting over this lunch thing. Please don't tell her I told you Cha...I mean chief. She was pretty embarrassed by it all. Any way they did not even show up in the end."

A wry smile crossed Charlie's face. "Probably because she had her bodyguards with her...listen, I won't let on that you told me, but I am glad that I know. I never realised how uncomfortable this boy was making her feel. Don't worry I am going to keep a close eye on the situation. I will let you boys off just this once. But no more skipping classes, do you hear?"

The three boys nodded simultaneously at his request.

"Get out of here then and get back to school before your principal calls your parents. You know what Billy is like in lecture mode Jake." Charlie smiled widely at the thought of his old friend giving Jacob a dressing down.

Jacob could see the image in his own head and groaned. His dad loved any excuse to talk about the old days when education was a privilege etc. He wanted to avoid that at all costs. He hustled his two clueless friends toward Bella's truck, where they had stowed their bikes.

Charlie watched them slope off and a worried frown replaced his previous humour. Bella must be feeling seriously intimidated by this Edward character to beg Jake to come and be with her during school. He berated himself for being so blasé about the situation. The number of times Billy had warned him about the Cullen family. He had just written it off as Billy's superstitions. Dr Cullen had such a good reputation up at the hospital and seemed such a decent individual. He would do some digging and find out a bit more about their past.

He shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the school hall to give the high school students another lecture about the dangers of motorcycles, after the serious injuries sustained by Michael Richardson, he was determined it was not going to happen again.

XXXXXX

Bella was being tortured. Jessica had not left her side since leaving the boys at lunch. She sat with her in English and droned on eternally about Quil's kissing skills and she attached herself like a limpet to her side as they made their way to Biology. Jessica was already planning a future for herself and Quil. To Bella's astonishment she was even now talking about baby names.

"Jess are you serious? You have only just met the guy."Bella asked.

Jessica rolled her eyes as if she considered Bella to be the dumbest human on earth. "Bella I know you are rather inexperienced with men but there comes a time in a girl's life when she just knows that they have found the ONE. Quilly is it for me, a guy who can kiss like that, wow girlfriend it was H-O-T!"

Bella tried to keep a straight face. Ugh was Jessica for real, apparently she was. "Jess Quil is only just under sixteen and you are barely seventeen. Be serious what do you really know?"

Jessica huffed in annoyance at her question. "More than you obviously, I am not in the same science class as you. I'll catch up with you later Bella."

Bella watched as Jessica sashayed down the hall giving flirty glances to all the passing males. She shook her head in irritation and made her way into the classroom. Edward Cullen was sitting by himself near the front of the room. The only free seat was next to him. Bella's stomach dropped at the realisation she was going to have to spend the next hour right next to the one person she had tried so hard to avoid.

She hesitated by the door and scanned the room, hoping that a free seat would magically appear out of thin air. No such luck. Their teacher waltzed in. Mr Babcock was a small man with an annoying habit of talking loudly.

"Well Miss Swan, are you going to hang around the door like a moth or are you going to take a seat. Master Cullen doesn't smell does he?" Mr Babcock boomed.

The class tittered at his words and Bella felt her face flush. She saw Edward glare daggers at the teacher with his golden eyes. He then turned the full force of his gaze onto Bella and she felt like she was being hypnotised. Without realising it she had walked over to the table and sat down.

Edward gave her a hesitant smile and she found herself returning it.

"Quite the joker isn't he?" Edward said in his smooth tones.

"Yes. Pity his jokes are so lame." Bella replied.

Edward stared at her for a while making her shift in her seat uncomfortably. She tried to avoid looking into his eyes as every time she did her mind felt fuzzy. His hair and clothes were immaculate and his pale skin seemed to have a faint gleam running across it in the limited light showing through the cloudy sky. She closed her eyes briefly and pictured Jake, with his sunny grin and lovely russet coloured skin. The thought of him soothed her nerves and she turned to face the front of the class as Mr Babcock started the lesson.

Experiment sheets were handed around the class and Bella found that she had to be Edward's lab partner. Swallowing nervously she helped him set up the experiment. His hand touched hers briefly and it was ice cold. She flinched without meaning too.

"Sorry I have bad circulation, makes my hands cold." He said in way of explanation.

"Oh." Bella could think of nothing else to say.

Edward licked his lips and stared at her again. "Err...I want to apologise about missing lunch. My family saw that you had other company and thought it best to let you alone today. I was wondering though...would you consider being my partner for the prom?"

Bella's eyes opened wide. She had never expected this. This day was just getting worse by the second. How was she going out get out of this one without appearing rude?

"I'm extremely flattered that you have asked me Edward but I can't." Bella finally said.

A frown creased Edward's forehead. "Why not? Have you already got a date?"

"Yes." Bella blurted out without thinking.

"May I ask who?" Edward raised his eyebrows at her as he waited.

"J...J...Jake. I am going to the prom with Jacob Black."

"The boy from the reservation, the one you had lunch with today." Edward said incredulously. "Isn't he a bit young? He is only fifteen I believe."

"For your information Jake is going to be sixteen in a few weeks. Anyway what has age got to do with it? Let's just continue with the experiment shall we." Bella said, annoyance clearly showing in her voice.

Edward reached out and touched her hand with his cold one. Bella pulled hers back quickly. She regretted it as she saw a sad expression cross his face.

"I did not mean to upset you Bella. Will you forgive me?" Edward used his most persuasive voice.

Bella just nodded and without meeting his intense stare she continued on with the work. The rest of the lesson passed without either of them speaking about anything other than the school project. It was a relief to Bella when the bell finally rang for the end of the school day.

She ran out of the classroom, stumbling all the way and made her way to her truck. Jake was leaning against the side and her heart beat faster at the sight of him. Everything was now alright with her world. He spotted her almost immediately and like a scene out of a romantic movie he ran toward her and hauled her up into his arms. Bella sighed in contentment and pressed herself close to him trying to absorb his warmth, after feeling Edward's cold touch.

"Hey Bells." Jacob murmured as he lay his head on top of hers. "I missed ya."

"I missed you too, Jake." Bella confessed.

This caused Jake to smile widely and he pulled away and stroked her cheek gently. He saw that Bella appeared nervous and she was biting her lip, a sure sign that she needed to get something off of her chest.

"Spill Bells, what's wrong?"

Bella gazed up into Jake's warm dark brown eyes. She would just tell him and get it over with. "Jacob, how do you feel about escorting me to prom?"

_**A/N-Thanks for reading, I hope you are all still enjoying this story...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 12-KIsses**

Bella looked anxiously up at Jacob. His mouth had dropped open in shock at her words. He didn't want to take her, otherwise he would have answered straight away. Bella felt tears sting the corners of her eyes. Damn, why did she just assume he would say yes? She dropped her gaze to the floor and shuffled about in agitation.

"It's okay Jake I get it. I know you boys don't like..." Bella stopped mid flow as she felt warm hands encase her cheeks lovingly. She glanced up at Jacob again and was surprised when he lowered his head and kissed her on the lips.

The shock of his warm mouth against her lips made Bella open hers and their tongues met for the first time. Her arms made their way around Jake's neck and he lifted her up slightly as they continued to kiss. Jacob smiled against Bella's mouth and it made her open her eyes. She pulled away and grinned at him.

"Does this mean you are saying yes then?" Bella questioned.

Jacob nodded and leant toward her again in anticipation of continuing the amazing kiss. An annoying nasal voice interrupted their lip lock.

"Bella, it's me Jess. Hey Bella, can't you hear me or are you joined at the tongue to Jakey here."

Jacob groaned in irritation and hid his face in Bella's long soft hair. He had actually managed to kiss his Bells and now this annoying girl was interrupting his serious make out session. Bella too appeared pissed as her tone of voice indicated when she replied.

"You're one to talk. What about when we interrupted you earlier with QUILLY?" Bella emphasised Jessica's use of his name.

Jessica did not appear to hear the barbed comment. She sauntered up to them both and gave Jacob a huge smile, fluttering her lashes at him. It seemed that it was in her nature to be flirtatious to any male she met.

"I am glad I caught you both. Quilly did not have time to write down his phone number for me today. Could you tell me? In fact why don't we all go on a double date?" Jessica was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet at the thought.

A smirk appeared on Jacob's face, causing Bella to narrow her eyes at him. He gave Jessica a wink and this time Bella gritted her teeth. What did he do that for?

"Have you got a pen? I'll gladly give you Quill's number and I like the sound of the double date idea. Don't you Bells?" Jacob gave her a smug smile and took the pen that Jessica proffered to him.

"Can you write it on my palm Jakey. I have no paper." Jessica gave him her best smile and returned his wink.

Jacob winced at the use of his name in that way. "Let's stick to Jake if you don't mind. Come here then."

Bella glared in annoyance as Jake took Jessica's hand and wrote Quills number on it carefully. Did he actually have to touch the girl's hand? Feeling jealous, Bella turned toward her truck and climbed in, slamming the heavy door after her. She grinned when she saw that it had made both Jake and Jessica jump in surprise.

Jessica recovered her poise quickly. She gave Bella a wave, thanked Jacob and informed him that she would call Quilly to arrange the date. Jacob nodded his agreement and watched as she turned and swayed her hips from side to side as she left. He smirked to himself. Quil was in for it now! He had wanted to get him back for spilling the beans earlier to Charlie and now he would have to deal with that irritating, self absorbed girl again. Sweet!

Still smirking to himself, Jake walked round to the passenger side and opened the door. Bella was sitting stiffly in the driver's seat, clutching tightly to the steering wheel. She did not look his way. Jake climbed in and gave her a nudge in the side with his elbow. Bella slowly turned her head and glared at him.

"Aww come on Bells. It won't be that bad. Quil deserves everything he gets and I think the two of them happen to be perfect together, don't you. I am so glad that I have you honey, putting up with that girl would drive me nuts."

"Well you didn't seem to mind just then when you were flirting with her," Bella said disdainfully.

"Flirting?" Jacob questioned her. "I was just winding her up, she is so shallow Bells. Are you jealous?"

Bella's cheeks flushed red, giving her away. She quickly turned her head and stared out the truck's windscreen. "Well one minute you're kissing me and then you start bantering with Jess. How do you think that made me feel?"

A warm hand caressed her cheek gently. She leaned into Jake's gentle touch and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry honey. I wasn't thinking. I'm a clueless male, what can I do to make it up to you?" Jacob whispered softly in her ear.

Bella pouted. "That's up to you to figure out."

Jacob leaned forward and kissed first one cheek and then the other. "Forgive me yet?"

"No."

Jacob smiled at her and proceeded to press gentle kisses all over her face until he reached her lips. He pressed his mouth to hers, after a second Bella responded and they moved their mouths against each other's in a soft kiss.

Jacob eventually pulled away and grinned at her."Am I forgiven now?"

Bella rolled her eyes at him as she reached forward and started the truck's loud engine. "I suppose so. As you have agreed to take me to prom I will let you off just this once."

"Thank you Bells," Jacob replied, reaching out for her hand."Now let's get out of here and get some food."

Bella groaned."You are always hungry. Where do you store all this food? No wonder you are growing so tall."

Jacob held up one muscular arm and playfully pretended to flex it. "I have to keep this body in peak condition for my girl."

"Who said I was your girl?" Bella said jokingly.

Jacob's expression became serious. "You are my girlfriend now right? I mean asking me to be your date for prom that does mean we've moved on from the best friend's stage?"

Bella stared at his worried frown. Surely he wasn't feeling insecure. She had kissed him back, it should have been obvious. She squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Yes Jake I am your girlfriend, if you want me to be."

He gave her the best Jacob smile she had ever gotten and they both could not seem to tear their gazes away from each other after this declaration. Unfortunately Bella was driving and she nearly swerved off the road. Jacob laughed as she righted the truck and continued on driving them toward the local diner.

XXXXXX

Meanwhile Charlie Swan had spent a frustrating afternoon trying to research the Cullen's history. He had consulted the police database for their personal details and enquired at the hospital about Dr Cullen's work history. As it was not a criminal matter he was investigating the hospital refused to tell him anything. It had all been a waste of time. The only thing he could do was have another word with the doctor and insist that he keep his son far away from Bella or he would take matters further.

After finally finishing his shift for the day, Charlie fancied having a beer. He went to the local grocery store, purchased two cases of the mild stuff and headed off to see Billy to ask for his advice about the Cullen situation. He parked the cruiser carefully in front of the little red house and made his way to the front door. Raised voices could clearly be heard coming from inside.

"I can't help you anymore Sam. I have no idea when it's going to happen," Billy's desperation could be heard clearly.

"That's no good to me Billy. I need more numbers. Paul, Jared and I are running ourselves ragged trying to protect..."

Charlie did not like the tone of the young man speaking to his old friend in that way. Without announcing his arrival, Charlie shoved open the front door and confronted a surprised Billy and an angry looking Sam Uley.

_**A/N-Dun dun dun! What is going on? Thanks for reading...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 13-A Talk between Friends**

Charlie glared at Sam Uley, fingering his gun belt to make his point clear. No one was allowed to harass his best friend in that manner, no one.

"What is going on here Uley. I could hear you shouting all the way over in Forks. Why are you having a go at Billy?"

Sam just remained impassive and stood with his arms crossed, ignoring Charlie's question completely. This angered Charlie greatly and he was about to reprimand the boy when Billy intervened.

"It's alright old man, Sam and I were just having a difference of opinion. Everything's cool now. Isn't it Sam?" Billy flashed him a warning look.

Sam just grunted and turning on his heel began to walk out of the house.

Charlie gazed after him in irritation. Why did Billy let him speak to him in that manner? He knew that Sam Uley had garnered a bit of a reputation on the reservation recently, due to his unexpected dumping of his childhood sweetheart, Leah Clearwater and his instant new relationship with her cousin of all people. He recalled the last time he had seen Leah's heartbroken expression and Harry's refusal to talk about it.

Billy had spotted the can's that Charlie had brought with him and was already cracking one open. Charlie huffed at him.

"Who said that you could have one?"

Billy just grinned and raised the already half empty can at him in a salute. Shaking his head Charlie grabbed a can for himself and joined Billy.

"Billy, I need your advice about something."

"If this is about having the talk with Bella, than you're on your own, I may have had two daughters but it was beyond mortifying for all concerned believe me. You are just going to have to man up and face it chief."

Charlie rolled his eyes at Billy in exasperation, "This is not about having the talk with Bella about things like that. Trust you to jump to that conclusion. It is about Bells though."

"Look Charlie, Jake is a good boy and it's obvious they are really close right now. I am sure they are both being careful. I raised my boy to be responsible in that department so I am sure Bella will have no worries about that!" Billy said smugly.

Charlie gritted his teeth and his face had turned an alarming shade of red. The thought had never occurred to him that Jake and Bella were anything but good friends.

"What do you mean Bella will have no worries in that department? What exactly are you implying here?"

Billy took a great gulp of beer and burped as the gas came up again unexpectedly. "All I am saying is Jake takes after me. We will have no worries about them producing kids when the times right, but it's good to get the practice in, right chief."

"You are unbelievable Black. They are both too young to be even considering having a relationship like that. My little girl is too innocent and I am sure wants to wait until they are both happily married, say around twenty five." Charlie felt better after making that pronouncement.

Billy sighed, "Chief your daughter has not been a little girl for a while and my son, well he has inherited my genes, so he will definitely start early."

Charlie glared at Billy, he picked up another can in his hand and chugged it down in one go. He remembered what Billy was like before he settled down with Sarah.

"If your son hurts my daughter I will make sure he never sires another child." Charlie warned Billy.

"If your daughter ever so much as breaks my Jake's heart, well I'll never eat any of her food, ever again." Billy shot back.

"I think she will be happy about that. All she seems to do these days is cook and try to fill you and your offspring's gargantuan appetites."

"How dare you! Bella is a good girl, she loves having us over for dinner. I don't see you holding back on your huge portions. In fact you are developing quite a paunch there old man."

"You are unbelievable Billy Black. My shopping bill has gone through the roof since you two have been a constant presence in my house. "

"Ah the truth comes out. This is about your tightness with money." Billy whipped his chair around and made his way into the kitchen. Opening a draw he drew out a wad of dollar bills and took a few out of the rubber band.

Charlie followed him into the other room and was shocked when Billy shoved the money in his hand.

"There that should cover it." Billy said his hand shaking. "I know that I don't have much Charlie Swan but I pay my way."

Charlie swallowed, feeling guilty. How had they even ended up arguing and about money? He couldn't even remember how they had started on the subject. He gave the money back to Billy and knelt in front of him.

"I'm sorry Billy. It's just our silly banter getting out of hand. Bells loves cooking anyway and my food bills are actually lower now I eat more at home and not at the Diner. Let's have a beer and start again, huh."

Billy sat up straighter in his chair and nodded at him. Charlie walked ahead and retrieved two more beers and handed one to his friend.

"I'm sorry too chief. You came here to ask me a question about Bella and I completely got us sidetracked with my silly jokes. Ask away." Billy said as he opened his can.

"That Cullen boy has been bothering Bells still apparently. Your son spilled the beans to me earlier. She has been downplaying it but, well...anyway I have been doing some research on them but can find nothing. What do you suggest I do?"

Billy's hand, which was holding the can, started to tremble."Bothering her? Look Charlie I think you should just stay away from that family. I do know that Jake has been keeping a close eye on the situation, that's why he has been meeting Bella every night after school."

"Really? He has been doing that for Bella's piece of mind. Why didn't you say?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"Would you have listened? You always have a go about my superstitious nature whenever I talk about that family."

"I know and I am sorry. Thank your boy for me and if he doesn't mind, can he continue to meet her?"

Billy winked at Charlie and sipped his beer. "Oh he definitely doesn't mind chief!"

Charlie had to laugh at that comment and he clinked cans with Billy. Internally Billy felt relief; he had managed to distract Charlie's attention away from Sam's visit.

XXXXXX

At the Diner Jacob was eating his third burger. Bella gazed at him in wonder as he licked his lips as the last of the roll went down into his stomach. Where did he put it all? She studied him more closely. He was really beginning to fill out now and she had to admit he was gorgeous. He was developing some serious muscles and his face was looking older. Wow she had pulled one of the hottest guys in Washington State, probably all of the USA.

She reached out her hand and Jake took hold of hers. They laced their fingers together and smiled at each other goofily.

"You're amazing Bells."

Bella smiled shyly and squeezed his fingers. "Thank you Jake. I was just thinking that you are really hot yourself."

"I know, what can I say!" Jacob said mock seriously.

They both burst out laughing at this statement, causing quite a few of the other patrons to glare at them for disturbing the peace.

XXXXXX

Outside, sitting in his shiny Volvo, Edward Cullen looked mournfully out of his window at the young couple having fun together. Beside him, his adopted sibling, Alice patted him on the shoulder.

"It won't be long Edward, don't worry." She stated in her bell like tones.

Edward just nodded and continued to watch Bella and Jake.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think thanks.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I thought I better post this chapter today. I have a lot of studying to do tomorrow :(**_

**Chapter 14-An Unexpected Accident**

Quil gave Jacob a wide grin and punched him on the shoulder."Told ya I would beat you didn't I?"

Jacob chucked the play station control onto the floor in disgust. He was sick of losing to Quil. The game was stupid anyway. Glancing at his watch Jacob let out a big sigh. It would be another two hours before Bells was able to leave work. She had managed to get a part time job at Newton Outfitter's, which was owned by none other than Mike Newton's parents. It was obvious who had put in a good word for Bella, Jake's mouth turned down at the thought that Bella would be working side by side with the Newton kid.

"Earth to Jacob, come in Jacob." Quil was waving his hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

"What is it?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"God you are no fun at all. All you do is look at your watch and stare into space. You are totally whipped man."Quil said despondently.

"If I am so boring you could always go on that date with Jessica."

Quil glared at Jacob in annoyance. "I still haven't forgiven you for giving that chick my number. Seriously dude she won't leave me alone. Every time the phone rings I have to run out of the room in case my parents make me answer it. "

For the first time that day Jacob grinned. "Well you were the one chewing her face off the other day. I just thought you would like a repeat performance."

Quil shoved his elbow into Jacob's side making him yell out. Jacob turned and shoved Quil to the ground and one of their many playful wrestling matches took off as they both scrambled around, trying to gain an advantage. It was not long before Jacob's greater height and strength wore Quil down and he stood up in triumph, dusting his jeans down.

"Face it Quilly," Jacob laughed, using Jessica's annoying nickname for him, "I am superior to you in all ways."

Quil slowly got up from the floor and glared daggers at Jake. His best shirt had been torn in the scuffle and he was going to have to change again.

"I might take off and bike it over to Forks and see if I can catch Bells before she leaves work." Jacob said.

"Oh, well I'll come with you. Just wait until I change."Quil examined his torn shirt mournfully.

"Hurry up then Quil."Jacob huffed in his impatience to be gone.

Quil just rolled his eyes and raced into his bedroom to get a new top.

XXXXXX

Bella gazed out of the window of Newton's Outfitters at the ice covered ground. There had been an unexpected cold snap and the air was chilly. It had been a slow day at work, not many customers, all the stock had been put out and the store cleaned. Mike's shift had ended an hour ago but he had hung around annoying Bella by chewing her ear off about his prowess on the football field. It was his mother who had finally ushered him out of the store to run some errands for her. Bella had sighed in relief as he left.

She glanced at her watch again. Twenty minutes to go and she could drive over to La Push to sink into Jake's warm arms. A soppy smile crossed her face at the thought of him. She really was turning into a romantic sap, but she loved it.

Mrs Newton caught the look on Bella's face and smiled. She recognised the signs of a young woman in love. "Why don't you head off Bella? I can handle any last minute stragglers and lock up."

Bella flashed Mrs Newton a grateful smile and headed off to collect her thick winter coat. She bundled herself up so she was completely covered. Being thin and pale, Bella always felt the cold more than other people. She envied Jake and his friends who seemed to be in a permanent state of warmth whatever the weather. She again longed for his comforting hug. Well, the sooner she got out of the store and on her way to Jake's house, the better.

Bella waved at Mrs Newton and jogged out of the entrance and onto the frozen, slippery ground. Her breath fogged in the air as the cold bit through her bones. She started to shiver, even with all the layers. The car park was going to be a nightmare to negotiate but it had to be done. Bella slowed her pace and carefully manoeuvred her way toward her parked truck.

The ground was covered in black ice and was extremely hard to make out. Bella had her eyes trained to the floor carefully making sure she checked before she placed her foot forward.

"Bellllaaaaaaaa," a familiar nasal voice shouted at her trying to attract her attention. Bella groaned at the thought of having to deal with her today. Why was she here?

Bella glanced up and saw Jessica waving at her madly through the open window of Tyler Crowley's black van. He seemed to be approaching toward her at an alarming speed considering the state of the icy ground. It all happened so fast that afterwards Bella couldn't recall the exact details. Tyler had slammed on the brakes and instead of drawing to a halt, the van's wheels had locked and skidded across a patch of the black ice. Bella's mouth dropped open in horror as the van came heading straight for her; she had no time to react.

A flash of movement to her right side made Bella jump and a cold, hard body suddenly slammed into hers and she was whisked out of the path of the oncoming vehicle. Jessica's alarmed screams could be heard echoing around the parking lot.

Bella was shaking like a leaf as the full realisation of her lucky escape sank in. She was lying flat on her back, her hair spread out like a brown fan behind her and she was staring up into the golden eyes of Edward Cullen. He hovered above her staring back into her warn brown ones as they both took deep breaths in and out.

"Y...y...you s...saved me." Bella said in awe as she remembered the feel of his body careering into hers. He had encased her body in his arms and rolled them both over so that he took all of the momentum of the fall.

Edward just nodded.

"H...how did you move so fast? I didn't s...see you..."Bella was trembling so much that she was stuttering.

Edward gazed deeply into her eyes and Bella closed her mouth as her mind started to feel fuzzy. She felt like she was drowning in his overwhelming presence. Edward reached out and placed a cold finger over her lips and traced the outline of them, then he put the same finger on his own and made a hushing motion. He obviously wanted her to keep quiet.

Suddenly everything came back into focus, Bella could hear Jessica calling her name and sobbing. Tyler Crowley was apologising constantly and the one voice Bella had been longing to hear all day yelled out her name in fear, Jacob. He was here!

Edward finally stood up and held out his hand for her to take in order to help her up. Bella was just about to take it when Edward was shoved to one side and Jacob was before her. He knelt down and pulled her up into his warm arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Bells are you okay, honey. Oh Bella please tell me you're alright."Jacob pleaded.

Bella pushed on his chest. He was squeezing the air out of her lungs. "Jake let me breathe would you? I'm okay. Edward saved me."

"Sorry Bells." Jake murmured as he helped her stand.

Bella took calming breaths and glanced around the parking lot. She wanted to thank Edward but he was gone. Jacob was still clutching onto her tightly and Bella gave in and just relaxed against his soothing warmth. She saw that Jessica was sobbing into an equally alarmed looking Quil. He had his arms placed loosely around her and he kept giving Jacob shocked stares.

"Oh Quilly," Jessica sobbed, clutching tightly onto his clothing. "I knew that you would come to my rescue. You are like my hero."

Quil didn't know what to say to that and for once kept his mouth shut.

Tyler approached Bella and Jacob." I am so sorry Bella. I really didn't expect that to happen. I am so sorry..."

"It's okay Tyler I wasn't hurt." Bella couldn't take the anguished look on the poor boys face.

Jacob however was not in a forgiving mood. Bella could have been seriously injured or even killed because of this kid's foolishness. He pulled Bella behind him and glared at Tyler.

"Bells maybe forgiving but I am not. You could have killed her!" Jacob yelled into Tyler's face. Without warning he hit Tyler hard on the jaw and watched as the boy fell flat on his face onto the ground.

He heard Bella and Jessica gasp in shock, Quil however cheered him on. "Good shot Jake. The douche deserved it. Come on let's get out of here before someone comes."

Tyler sat up and rubbed at his mouth, blood was trickling from the side and it was starting to swell. Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes. Jacob just gave him one last glare and grabbing hold of Bella he marched them both to her truck. Quil, followed by Jessica, trailed after them.

"Jacob, why did you do that? I was fine, there was no need to hit him."Bella asked him irritably.

Jacob's dark eyes gazed into hers and Bella saw the fear and anguish shining from them.

"I thought I lost you Bells. I saw you lying on the ground with...ugh...Cullen of all people hovering over you and I thought you were dead and that I was too late. He was the one who saved you and it should have been me. I should have been the one to protect you not Cullen. That kid deserved it Bells."

Bella crushed herself against him and put her arms around his waist. He immediately embraced her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you," he whispered softly.

"I love you too Jake." Bella said, pressing herself closer.

Throat clearing from behind them made them pull apart slightly. Quil was trying to keep his laughter under control. Jessica was smirking as well and she had managed to grab hold of Quil's hand without him realising.

"I love the romantic reunion but all this drama is making me hungry. Why don't we take the girls for a burger Jake?" Quil suggested.

A loud squeal from Jessica made them all jump. "Oh Quilly I would love that. It could be our first official date. Bella come on, we can all cram in your truck."

Quil's eyes opened wide, he looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car which was about to run it over. Jacob and Bella both grinned at the same time.

"That's a great idea Jess, "Bella said. "Why don't you guys dump your bikes in the back of the truck? Jess you will probably have to sit on Quilly's lap on the way to the diner, you don't mind do you?"

Jessica gave another loud squeal and attached herself to Quil's side like a limpet. She gazed up at him adoringly. "I don't mind at all. Neither does Quilly. Let's go."

Jacob exchanged an amused look with Bella and after placing the bikes in the back of the truck they all managed to cram into the front bench seat. Jessica snuggled into Quil as she sat on his lap while Jake sat close to Bella's side with his arm draped over her shoulders.

"Ready to go." Bella asked.

"Let's hurry, please." Quil begged.

Jacob snorted with laughter as Bella turned on the loud engine and carefully pulled out of the car park. She drove slowly and headed toward the local diner.

From the shadows cast by the trees, Edward Cullen stared after the departing vehicle. With one last glance around the empty car park he suddenly whipped round and disappeared into the surrounding forest.

_**A/N-Well what do you all think? Please let me know, thanks.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-well I think my head will explode if I try to revise any more, LOL. Here is the next chapter after all, I hope you enjoy! Nikki **_

**Chapter 15-Port Angeles**

Bella was walking down the halls of Fork's High with an over excited Jessica bouncing up and down beside her as she replayed in horrifyingly graphic detail her latest tonsil hockey session with Quil. She had managed to railroad him into taking her to prom and was now constantly chattering away about taking a trip into Port Angeles to try on dresses for the special occasion. Bella winced at the thought, maybe she could include Angela in this little plan, at least she would have someone sane with her.

She saw her biology classroom up ahead and gave a sigh of relief. Jessica was not in the same class.

"Are you listening to me Bellaaa?" Jessica whined, she had started to lengthen her name every time she spoke to her. Bella now understood why Quil hated it so much.

"Yes Jess. We are at my class now. I'll see you at lunch. What do you think about asking Angela to come with us later?"

Jessica pouted. "She has no date. What is the point?"

"I thought about asking Embry and see if he will come too." Bella suggested.

Jessica gave it due consideration and after a second shrugged her shoulders and agreed. "I'll see you at lunch Bellaaa!"

Bella rolled her eyes as she watched Jessica sashay down the hall, smiling and winking at all the boys as she went. A cold hand on her shoulder made her jump in surprise. She turned to see Edward Cullen standing behind her. He gave her a shy smile.

"Would you let me escort you to the classroom?" He asked.

Bella tried to make her lips form into a smile. Even though he had saved her life and she had subsequently thanked him, she still felt an inner aversion to his presence. Everything about him was cold, right down to his touch and she noticed he had been trying to touch her lot lately, like just now.

"Err...okay." Bella finally replied. Edward gave her a small smile and walked beside her as they entered the room.

Taking their usual seats, Edward shifted his chair a little closer to hers, making Bella feel nervous. All the equipment for their latest experiment was already set up and Bella just watched while Edward proceeded to take over the reins. It secretly annoyed her. He treated her as if she was incapable of doing it for herself, but she was too polite to say so.

"So how are you feeling after that terrible incident the other day? I believe that your...friend hit Tyler, did he not afterwards." Edward enquired trying to stare into Bella's eyes.

Bella kept her eyes glued to her hands as they fiddled with her notes in front of her. "My boyfriend Jake, yes he did. He was rightly upset that I could have been killed."

"He has rather a temper on him. Do you think that it is safe to be with someone who has such trouble controlling their emotional outbursts? I think..."

Bella suddenly looked up and glared at him. "I think it is none of your business. Let's get on with the experiment shall we."

Edward backed off slightly and gave her an apologetic grin. "I am sorry. It was only concern for your wellbeing. Please allow me to apologise."

Bella gritted her teeth and nodded her assent. Only another fifteen minutes and she could run out of here and meet Jess for lunch.

Jacob was also not having the best day. He had been trying to catch up with Embry all morning but had been constantly rebuffed. His best friend seemed to be in a constant state of anger. He would snap at anyone who got in his way and lately had been giving Jake harder pushes and shoves when they had their pretend wrestling matches. Sometimes Jake wondered whether Embry would actually like to hurt him. The only time Embry seemed like his old self was when Bella was with them. His face would light up and he would have quiet talks with her about the latest books they were studying. Embry was secretly a bookworm and as Bella also loved them, they had that in common. Jacob would tag behind on these occasions and just listen. It was good to see Embry relaxed for once.

He stopped mid stride as his cell phone rang. Flipping it open he saw Bella's number lighting the screen. A huge smile crossed his face. "Honey, I was just thinking about you."

"Awww you are getting sappier by the day Jacob Black."

"Only over you Bells."

"Look the reason why I'm ringing is that I can't meet you after school today."

Jacob frowned at her words."Why?"

Bells sighed, "Jess wants to go into Port Angeles to go dress shopping for prom. I have managed to persuade Angela to come too. Sorry Jake, I couldn't get out of it and I do need to find a dress. I own none as you know."

"Look why don't I come too. You get the dress and we can then go off for something to eat."

"Really? Jake you will hate it, stuck there with three girls looking at dresses. I'll see you tomorrow, I promise."

"Don't you want to see me?" Jacob questioned her.

"Yes. I'm just thinking of you."

In the distance, Jacob caught sight of Embry walking slowly, his head down. He called over to him and waved to attract his attention. "Hold on a sec Bells. I want to see if Embry will come with us. Remember you wanted to set him up with your other friend. Now would be the perfect opportunity."

Bella laughed at Jake's blatant excuse to make her change her mind about him coming. Glancing over at an animated Jess who was regaling poor Angela with her tales about Quilly, Bella agreed. "Get Quil to come too, if you can. Maybe if he shows his approval of Jessica's choice we can get the shopping done faster."

"Great idea, Bells. Love you honey."

"Love you too Jake. See you after school."

"You bet. See ya later." Jacob closed his phone and started to run after Embry who seemed determined to avoid him.

"Hey Em, wait up man. Embry slow down..." Jacob increased his pace and finally managed to catch him up. Embry reluctantly drew to a halt.

"What do you want Jake. I am in a hurry." Embry muttered.

Jacob studied him closely. "Why are you always in such a foul mood Embry? Is your mom giving you grief again?"

Embry finally looked at Jacob. "It's none of your business. What do you want?"

"I am taking a trip into town with Bells and a couple of her friends. I was wondering if you wanted to go too, but seeing as you are in such..."

"Bella's going?"

"Yes."

"Count me in then." Embry said suddenly a small smile appearing on his face at last.

Jacob frowned again. "I'm going to ask Quil too."

"Whatever, I'll catch you later alright. I have to go see someone." Embry gave a weak wave and sloped off.

There was definitely something seriously wrong with his friend and Jacob was determined to find out. Turning on his heel he went off in search of Quil.

XXXXXX

As soon as Jessica caught sight of Quil she screeched his name loudly in greeting and hurled herself into his arms. "Quilly at last I thought you were never going to get here."

Quil rolled his eyes and counted to ten in his head. He could hear both Jacob and Embry behind him snickering. He shot them both dark looks over the top of Jessica's head as she buried herself further against him. He saw Bella give him a sympathetic smile. Her friend Angela was next to her glancing shyly at Embry.

"Look shall we roll."Quil suggested in a bid to untangle Jessica's tight hold on him.

"Oh Quilly you and Angela will be riding in my car. Bellaaa will be taking Jakey there and sorry I have forgotten your name." Jessica said, sparing a brief glance toward Embry.

Embry glared at Jessica."My name is Embry that's spelt E-M-B-R-Y."

"There is no need to be rude. Quilly tell him not to be r..."

Quil knew there was only one way to shut Jessica up. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. She instantly melted against him and sighed. The others all exchanged exasperated looks. Jacob had an arm across Bella's shoulder and he pulled her closer to him so he could kiss her too.

"Don't mind us." Embry stated sarcastically. "Are we going or what?"

Jacob gave him a smug smile. "Alright don't get your pants in a twist Embers."

A sound very much like a growl came from Embry's throat making them all turn toward him in alarm. Embry flushed and stepped back staring at his feet. A warm hand took his and he glanced up to see Bella gazing at him with her large brown eyes.

"Come on Embry, it's alright. We were just teasing."Bella whispered.

Embry felt mesmerised by her and he followed willingly as she tugged him toward her parked truck. Jacob kept shooting him puzzled looks as he had his arm draped around Bella's shoulder. The others had departed for Jessica's car. They would meet up in the main shopping precinct.

As Bella drove her truck, Jacob sat next to her, his arm wrapped snugly around her shoulder. Occasionally he would lean down and kiss the top of her head. Bella would than glance up and give him a shy smile. Embry sat as close to the passenger door as possible and stared sullenly out of the open window. The cool breeze hit his hot skin and he revelled in the brief respite from the temperature he seemed to have gained.

An hour and a half later they reached Port Angeles. It was quite a long trek for Bella's old truck and Jacob made a note to himself to give it a once over as he could hear that the engine was not turning as it should. Embry shoved the door open as soon as Bella parked near the centre of town. He stared glumly over at Bella and Jake as they canoodled in the cab of the truck, totally unaware that he had even got out of the vehicle. He shoved his hands in his pockets and clenched his fists in order to stop the tremors which were making his hands shake.

"Quilly look they are here at last. Bellaaa, Jakey, Embry over here. Where have you been? It must be your truck Bellaaa, it is so slow. We have been waiting for a good twenty minutes." Jessica's nasal tones made them all wince.

Bella and Jacob sighed in annoyance as they heard her voice. They pulled apart reluctantly and exited the truck. Quil managed to detach Jessica's arms from around his waist and jogged over to Jake and Embry. Bella gave Jake's hand a quick squeeze and walked over to speak to Angela and Jessica.

"That girl has been giving me an earache. If she wasn't such a good kisser I..."

Jacob grinned and slapped Quil on the back. "You like her really Quil, otherwise you would have split ages ago. "

"Well she has one or two good qualities. When she isn't surrounded by an audience she is a bit different. I think all of this is an act." Quil confessed.

"Awww is Quillly fallin' in lurve." Jacob teased.

"You can't talk," Embry sneered at him, "How do you think it felt to be the third wheel all the way here. Why did you even ask me to come if all you were going to do was slobber over poor Bella?"

Jacob exchanged a worried frown with Quil. What was wrong with Embry?

"What is your problem Embry? I thought it would be nice for us all to hang out together for a change. Bella asked Angela over there to come too. You'll like her if you give her a chance." Jacob suggested, trying to keep calm and diffuse the tense atmosphere.

Embry's mouth fell open at Jacob's words. "You brought me here to set me up with a strange girl I don't even know."

"You do know her, we met her in the..."

"If I wanted to ask her out I would have done so. You are just jealous Jacob Black because you're worried about my friendship with Bella, so you thought you could palm me off on another girl. Well screw you!" Embry's eyes flashed fire as sweat poured down his brow.

Jacob and Quil stared at Embry as they watched his body start to shake. It was almost like the edges of his profile were blurring. The girls had stopped talking as they heard the raised voices coming from the boys. Bella saw Embry and Jacob facing off against one another so she ran over to them and stood between them.

Bella placed one hand on each of their arms, as soon as Embry felt her touch he seemed to calm down. His body stopped shaking and everything came back into focus. The red haze that had been covering his eyes dissipated and he clutched onto Bella's hand like a lifeline. His whole body felt hot and uncomfortable and it was only her cool touch that seemed to anchor him.

"I really don't feel that well," Embry muttered.

Bella turned and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He was burning up. She gazed at him in alarm. "Embry you are so hot! Why did you not say something before?"

Embry kept a tight hold on her other hand. "I don't know Bella. I just wanted to see you." He blurted out.

Jacob frowned at Embry's confession. "What do you mean by that? Bella is my girlfriend, just back off Embry."

Quil could see that the situation was again getting out of hand. "Look man I think we should take Embry home. If Bella doesn't mind we can take her truck and I am sure Jess will be able to give Bella a ride back."

For once Jessica did not talk and just nodded her head dumbly. Angela stared wide eyed at them all.

Jacob made his way over to Bella and pulled her into his arms, causing her to drop Embry's hand. "No I am going to stay with Bells. You can take him home Quil. I have nothing to say to him at the moment."

At the loss of Bella's calming touch Embry began to shake again as he saw her encased in Jacob's arms, a rush of jealousy shot through him and he felt a burning sensation run up and down his spine. Bella seemed to sense his agitation as she pushed away from Jacob and stepped back.

"To be honest I think maybe we should all do this another time. Do you agree Jess, Angela?"Bella suggested.

"Yes. Maybe at the end of the week, you can reschedule can't you Quilly?" Jessica said in a subdued tone, which was unusual for her. It seemed that Embry's dark mood was affecting everyone.

Quil nodded his head and Angela did the same. She had hardly spoken at all and she seemed to be a bit scared as she kept giving Embry nervous glances.

"Okay then. Jess I will ride home with you. The boys can travel together in my truck." Bella threw the keys over to Jake, who caught them expertly in his hand. He was not happy about this but at least it would keep Embry away from his Bells.

Jacob glared at Embry as he passed him and when he reached Bella he pulled her close and kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you at your house okay."

Bella smiled against his mouth. "I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too honey. See you soon." Jacob gave her another quick kiss and followed Quil and Embry over to the truck.

"Well that was a waste of time," Jessica stated the obvious. "I was so looking forward to Quilly seeing the dress I was going to wear."

"He will Jess. Embry is just unwell. When I felt his forehead he was burning up. I'm really worried about him." Bella said with a worried frown.

"He scared me," Angela confessed."Did you see the way he was shaking? I thought he was going to hit your Jacob."

Bella shook her head in irritation, "Look Angela you don't know him that well. Embry is really nice. It must just be the fact that he is feeling ill."

"I agree with Bellaaa." Jessica agreed, surprising her.

Angela just shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose we better go then."

Jessica and Bella took the two front seats of the car and Angela sat in the back. As Jessica turned on the engine, loud music blared out of the speakers. With a quick spin of the wheel, Jessica backed out of the parking space and driving well over the speed limit, headed off back in the direction of home.

Giving them time to get ahead so he wouldn't be noticed, Edward Cullen followed them cautiously back to Forks.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 16-Fear**

Angela kept swivelling around in her seat and gazing out the rear window on the journey back from Port Angeles. After the fourth time of her doing this, Jessica demanded to know what she was staring at. Her face flushed red and she stared at her hands. Angela could be very shy and Jessica's harsh tones had rendered her mute. Bella gave her a kind smile.

"What's wrong Ang? What can you see?" Bella asked gently.

"I think...I could be wrong but..." Angela stammered.

Reaching over to the back seat Bella patted her hand encouragingly. "But what?"

"I think Edward Cullen is...following us. I keep seeing his car weaving in and out of the traffic. I know that he has made you feel...err...uncomfortable in the past, so I didn't want to worry you. But isn't it odd that he seems to be behind us all the way." Angela finally blurted out.

Bella felt her blood run cold. She slumped back in her seat and exchanged worried looks with Jessica.

"I think you should call Quilly and Jake Bellaaa. I don't like the sound of this." Jessica said, flicking her gaze to the driver's mirror. She caught sight of the silver Volvo briefly and her shoulders tensed as she gripped the wheel. "Angela is right. I have just seen his car."

With trembling hands, Bella finally managed to flip open her cell phone. Scrolling down until she found Jacob's number she counted the rings until it was answered.

"Jake?"

"No Bella its Quil. Jake is driving remember. What's up, you sound scared?" Bella could hear Jake's concerned voice in the background.

"We're being followed Quil, by Edward Cullen. I'm frightened, how far behind us are you?" Bella's voice shook as she spoke.

"Shit...a good ten minutes. Jake keep your eyes on the road, if we crash then we won't be able to help at all." Quil could be heard conferring with someone. Bella waited in trepidation for him to continue. "Look Bella I think the best plan is for you girls to pull into the next roadside diner you see okay. We will find you. Keep inside and near other people alright."

"Okay Quil, tell Jake I l..."

"Yeah, he says he loves you too honey...Bella is Jess alright?" Quil asked hesitantly.

A huge smile broke across Jessica's face as she heard Quil's question. "I'm doing fine Quilly. I am not scared. See you soon."

"That's my brave girl. We won't be long." Quil advised before he ended the call.

Five minutes later Jessica pulled into the parking lot of a small roadside restaurant. They breathed sighs of relief when they realised it was quite busy. Slipping out quickly from the car, the girls jogged their way over to the entrance. Bella pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to the boys saying they had done as they asked. Quil sent a reply straight away reminding them to keep amongst other people.

Inside the girls took a booth and Jessica ordered three black coffees.

"Why do you think he keeps following you around Bella? It is getting quite creepy. "Angela murmured.

"I don't know. I have asked him not to and, I mean I had been speaking to him because he saved my life that day, but...he is freaking me out." Bella put her head in her hands.

Jessica remained silent as she kept a vigil out of the window trying to see if the boys had arrived. She cursed Bella's slow old truck under her breath. A glint of silver caught her eye and she turned her head slowly, knowing exactly whose car she would see. The silver Volvo was parked prominently in full view of the restaurant. Jessica gave out a loud shriek.

"He is here Bellaaa. Oh my god he is here. What do we do?"

Bella stared in the general direction of Jessica's gaze and she too saw the car. A feeling of helpless rage ran through her body. Heedless of her own safety, Bella slipped out of her seat and ran for the exit, Jessica's calls not stopping her. She was going to face Edward Cullen down and demand answers. It was like he was deliberately provoking her by parking his car in full view.

She marched toward the vehicle and was not at all surprised to see Edward appear out of the gloom. He leant casually against the driver's door and gave her one of his annoying crooked grins. Bella gritted her teeth. Cullen was so full of himself. As she came near her hand curled into a fist and she raised it in an attempt to slap him. His cold hand caught her wrist before it had a chance to do the job.

"Let go of me?" Bella cried.

"Calm down Bella before you hurt yourself. Believe it or not I am here to protect you." Edward's smooth reply annoyed Bella even further.

She could hear Jessica and Angela yelling behind her and was soon surrounded by both girls, one on either side.

"Let her go Edweird." Jessica screamed into his face.

Edward released his hold on Bella and stepped back. He gave Jessica a disdainful glance and then turned his attention back to Bella. "Remember all I am concerned with is your safety and wellbeing. Jacob and his friends are not safe to be around. You are too delicate and a magnet for trouble. I have to make sure you are safe."

All three girl's mouths dropped open at his pompous statement. Bella just glared back at him. "Jacob is my boyfriend and he and his friends are the best. I don't know what your problem is with them but I suggest you back off..."

"They are dangerous Isabella. You have no idea what is occurring right now. It has been more than ten minutes since you heard from them, has it not? "Edward questioned his golden eyes boring into hers.

"Yes but I still don't get..." Bella felt like her mind was going fuzzy. She shook her head.

"I needed you and your friends to stop here Bella. Something has happened to your friend Embry tonight and I needed you out of harm's way. I apologise if I scared you but there was no other way." Edward ran his hand though his perfectly coiffed hair. "I will leave now. Your _friend J_ake and the other boy will be here soon. Embry however will not."

With those parting words Edward quickly opened the door to his car and closing it quietly he gave one last pleading look at Bella, started the engine and took off speedily into the night. The girls remained silent as their eyes followed its disappearing taillights into the distance. Not two minutes later the loud rumbling of the engine belonging to Bella's ancient Chevy indicated that the boys had finally arrived.

Jacob was out of the truck in seconds. He sprinted over to Bella and engulfed her in a tight bear hug, squeezing the air from her lungs. A squeak from Jessica behind her indicated that Quil must be doing the same to her.

"Oh Bells. I was so worried. I was driving like a maniac but that damn truck won't go above sixty. When you called the first time I..." The rest of his explanation was lost as his lips met Bella's and they kissed wildly.

Angela stood off to one side, her hands folded and her head down. She could see out of the corner of her eye Jessica wrapped around Quil. Bella and Jacob could not stop kissing each other and exchanging loving words. She wondered where Embry was, it seemed that Edward was right and he was no longer with the boys. Getting tired of the other's exuberant greetings and feeling totally ignored, Angela plucked up the courage to say something.

"Where is your friend Embry?" She enquired.

Quil gripped Jessica tightly to his chest, making her squeak again as he scowled. "When you phoned he went mad. He started ranting about how he was going to beat Edward up and it was hard to control him. We had to pull over in the end as he was distracting Jake so badly. "

Bella stared up at Jake as she saw his expression darken. "Where did he go Jake? You didn't just leave him by the side of the road did you?"

"No. He was uncontrollable Bells. We tried to reason with him but he was getting all hot and shaking. We were near the edge of the road where the forest stops and out of nowhere Sam Uley and his two stooges appeared." Jake explained.

All the girls' eyes widened. They exchanged puzzled glances.

"What happened then?" Bella prompted.

Jake sighed. "Embry was beyond hysterical by this stage and I was panicking about getting to you. Sam stepped forward and told us to go and that he would take care of Embry. I had no choice Bells. I had to leave him with them. I had to get to you."

Bella could see that Jacob was on the verge of tears. He had to abandon his friend to others as he was torn in two. She hugged him fiercely and she felt his arms wrap around her and they hugged for a long time. It was Jessica who finally related to Jake and Quil what had happened with Edward.

"We need to get home so I can talk to my dad, "Jake said worriedly. "That douche is up to something. How would he know about Embry? Does he have tabs on all of us? Bells you can come with me. We will call your dad and let him know what has been happening. This is major proof that Cullen is stalking you." Jacob stated.

"I'll go back with Jessica and Angela here to make sure they get home safe. You can take Bella's truck Jake." Quil slapped Jake on the back and with Jessica clinging to his side, they made their way over to her car.

"Are you alright Bells?" Jacob asked gently as they waved the others off.

"Yeah, now you are here. What a night! I just want to get home safe now and talk to our dads." Bella buried her head against Jake's chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Me too honey, me too." He guided Bella toward her truck and after helping her into the passenger seat Jacob started the engine and headed for La Push.

_**A/N-Well a lot happened there. Was it what you expected? Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 17-Talking it Over**

Billy was sitting watching a sports round up programme when Jacob and Bella came bursting into the house. He nearly dropped his can of beer into his lap when he saw their worried expressions. Jacob had his arm protectively around Bella's shoulder and she was clinging to his side.

"What's happened?" Billy asked.

Jacob gently guided Bella toward the sofa before answering. He sat down next to her and she cuddled up against his side.

"It's that Cullen kid; he followed Bella and the girl's home all the way from Port Angeles. He even had the audacity to warn Bella that I and my friends were dangerous, that she should stay away from me. I tell you dad, I just want to go round there and roast his ass for saying that. Bells is totally freaked out," Jacob blurted all this out without pausing for breath.

"He...he followed you Bella. I thought he had backed off." Billy said hesitantly.

Bella shook next to Jacob, she could still feel Edward's cold touch around her wrist when he had stopped her from hitting him. She started to shiver and Jacob pulled her closer in an attempt to keep her warm.

"After he saved me that one time I...well it's my fault, I was so grateful that I started to talk to him occasionally in Biology. He sits next to me you see, I never thought it would come to this."

"It's not your fault Bella, "Billy replied fiercely. "This Cullen boy has overstepped his boundaries. I think it might be time for Sam to pay his father a visit and remind him about the..."

"What the hell has Sam got to do with it?" Jacob interrupted. "I had to leave Embry with him and his two henchmen as I needed to get to Bells. Embry was acting all weird and he felt really hot. Shit I need to check on him."

"NO." Billy said forcefully sitting up straighter in his chair.

His loud words made Jacob and Bella jump. Glaring at his father in annoyance Jacob gently rubbed soothing circles on Bella's back, trying to calm her down. The Edward situation was really stressing her out. Jacob had never seen her so scared.

"What are you on about dad? Why can't I check on Embry?"

Billy gazed at his son and his heart felt heavy. The news that Embry had already started the change was a sign that Jacob would soon follow. His growth spurts and the heavy muscle that he had packed on were already making him appear much older than his years. Sam and the other members of the pack could not fathom why it was taking so long for Jake to transform but Billy could clearly see why. Since Bella had made a surprise reappearance in his son's life, Jacob had been the happiest he had ever seen him. Every day he would come home from school with a big goofy grin on his face as he got ready to meet her. Billy knew that he shouldn't have encouraged their friendship but he loved Bella like one of his own daughters and he secretly hoped that Jacob would never have to phase. The Cullen's had decided to stay on in the area and, as they abided by the treaty, the pack had no grounds to confront them and ask them to move on. Their nearness resulted in more young men phasing. Currently the pack consisted of Sam, Paul and Jared. There would now be a fourth among the number with young Embry added into the mix.

Jacob looked back at his father, waiting for him to answer his question. "Well dad?"

Billy gave a heavy sigh, "You said yourself that Embry felt hot. He must have some kind of fever. The last thing we need is for you to get sick Jake. Think of Bella here. I'll call Embry's mom for an update on his condition and maybe she can get him to speak to you, how about that?"

Pondering over his words, Jake finally nodded his assent. It made sense, after all he didn't want to get ill, his father needed him and Bells too. He had to step up and make sure she was safe. Jacob pulled Bella closer and buried his face in her hair. She in turn squeezed his waist with her arms. They were totally engrossed in each other. Billy felt his heart constrict with pain as he watched them. The love they obviously shared was palpable.

"I need to call my dad and let him know about Edward, "Bella said eventually.

Jacob kissed the top of her head. "Go ahead Bells, maybe he can slap a lawsuit on him or something."

"No Bella, don't get Charlie involved just yet. Let Sam and his friends have a word, they can be quite intimidating when they want to be. I am sure the Cullen boy will stay away after they speak to his father." Billy replied persuasively.

"Dad, for god's sake, why do you support Sam and his cronies so much? Are they some sort of vigilante group or something?" Jacob demanded.

"No but they know about what the Cullen boy has been doing. Sam suggested that he would speak to the family if the need arose and I think now would be a good time. He has done a lot of good on the reservation Jake and you know it. He looks out for all of you."

Jacob rolled his eyes in irritation. Most of the elders said the same thing about Sam and his followers. Secretly Jake felt that they were like some sort of cult. Sam had a weird hold over the other two. He wished now that he had not left Embry in their care.

"Will you let them have a word Bella before involving your dad? Charlie has been stretched enough at work as it is; please let us take some of the burden off of him."

Bella exchanged a glance with Jake before nodding her assent. She knew that her dad had been staying late at work recently due to the spate of unexplained disappearances in the local area. Some hikers had gone missing and a local boy had run away. There were missing person's posters everywhere. Bella had been so involved with Jake and her friends that she had not been taking much notice of what had been happening in the area lately. She nestled closer to Jake, wishing that she lived on the res, nearer to him.

Billy seemed satisfied with her answer. "I will make us all a drink and then call Embry's mom to see how he is. "

Jacob and Bella watched him wheel his chair expertly toward the kitchen.

"Are you alright Jake, you seem worried." Bella asked him softly.

He glanced down at her and mustered up a smile. "I just don't like the thought of you being alone at night Bells. Your dad is on another night shift tonight isn't he?"

Bella frowned,"Yeah he is. I never thought about that. Maybe I should tell him after all."

"No honey I have a better idea," Jacob whispered.

Bella raised an eyebrow, already guessing where he was going with this.

"I think I should come over and spend the night, keep you safe in case Cullen tries to crawl through your window or something."

A cold shiver ran down Bella's spine when he mentioned about Edward crawling through the window into her room. She had been having nightmares recently about him doing just that. One particular night she had opened her eyes and thought he had actually been there, standing in the corner of her room, staring at her. When she had blinked though, he had gone. The whole stalking issue was making her see things now too.

"You know what Jake that sounds perfect. How will you get to mine though without your dad knowing you are gone? "

Jacob gave her a smug grin. "Honey my dad sleeps like a log, a whole parade of elephants could pass through his room at night and he wouldn't hear them. Don't worry I will be at yours by eleven, leave the key under the plant pot out front and I will let myself in."

Bella gave Jacob a big grin and reaching up, she pulled his head down to hers for a quick kiss.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 18-Confrontation**

Jacob heard his alarm go off at exactly ten o'clock. He turned over in his bed and put the pillow over his head. He had made sure to set his alarm in case he dropped off while he was waiting and it was a good job that he had the foresight to do so. Sighing, he threw the covers back off him and he crept quietly from his room. He listened intently for any sign that his dad was awake. Billy usually liked to retire early, unless there was a game on or Charlie popped in for a visit.

Satisfied that there was no movement from his dad's room, Jacob tiptoed out into the hallway and pulled on his coat. It was a struggle as it seemed to be getting too small for him. He was growing at such a rate that all his clothes were becoming tight. With one last glance behind him, Jake left the house and went to retrieve his bike from the garage. He cycled quickly toward Forks and it was effortless for him, still it took a lot longer than if he could drive there. He had recently acquired an old VW Rabbit. It was going to be his project, after all when he turned sixteen officially he needed a ride to take Bella on proper dates. He was sick of relying on others and her truck was just too slow. Plans whirled through his head as he thought of places to take her once the little car was up and running. A loud howl erupted through the night air and a cold shiver ran down his back at the sound.

Jacob was used to hearing all kinds of wildlife, but the eerie sound of a wolf's howl always made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, it was such a lonely sound. Another howl answered the first's wolf's cry and then to Jacob's surprise he saw four large shapes running alongside the road next to him. He braked to a halt and stared as four large wolves stopped abruptly in front of him. Whimpers and snuffling noises emitted through the air as the horse sized creatures encircled him and started to sniff him all over.

Jacob put his arms over his head in fear and crouched down. He felt a cold, soft nose bump against his hand and he peered cautiously up at the wolf. A grey muzzle with a white patch around the nose was prodding at him gently. Jacob sat back on his haunches in surprise, his eyes locked with those of the wolf and they stared intently at one another. It seemed like the animal was trying to tell him something and Embry came into Jacob's mind as they continued to gaze at each other.

A low growl from one of the other wolves broke the staring contest. It came from the black wolf, who appeared bigger and stronger than the others. The one standing next to Jacob immediately whined and went down on its belly in a submissive posture. Carefully edging his way backwards, Jake attempted to get away from them. Suddenly all of the wolves turned their heads in the direction of Forks and the large black one, who appeared to be the leader of the group, sniffed the air and howled loudly. All the others joined in his eerie cry and as one headed off toward Forks.

Jacob felt his breath coming in sharp pants as he tried to come to terms with what he had just seen. His hand flew to his head as he felt the sweat pouring off of his forehead. His whole body was aching and he felt hot. Cursing quietly at the fact that he had probably caught Embry's bug after all, he jumped back on his bike and cycled as quickly as his legs would allow. He was now desperate to see Bella and hold her in his arms.

XXXXXX

Half an hour later, Jacob reached Bella's house. He sighed in relief as it came into view. Dumping his bike carelessly, Jacob sprinted for the front door and hunted around for the plant pot where Bella had agreed to leave the key. He finally found it and lifted it up, the key was missing. His brow furrowed in irritation. Bella had promised him faithfully she would leave it there. As he stood up he realised that one of his hands was trembling. His whole body was beginning to ache badly and his head felt extremely hot. He sat on the front step to try and calm himself. He needed to see Bella so badly.

Taking deep breaths Jacob decided to just knock on the door and hope she realised it was him and not some stranger. It was now past eleven o'clock. Standing up he staggered toward the door and reached up to rap on the door. A cold hand grasped his wrist and stopped his movement. An appalling stench reeked under Jacob's nose and he gagged. Turning, his eyes met those of Edward Cullen. He stepped away from him in shock. Where the hell had he come from? The cold touch from Cullen's hand was burning his skin and Jacob desperately tried to yank his arm away from him.

"Get off of me you son of a bitch," Jacob yelled at him. He shoved his other arm into Edward's ribs but it felt like hitting concrete and he yelped in pain.

"I wouldn't advise that you do that again, Black. You will only break your hand. Now I need you to come with me before Isabella becomes aware of what is happening out here. You wouldn't want her to be hurt through your own recklessness would you?" Edward stated calmly, as seemingly with no effort at all, he dragged a struggling Jacob down the stairs and out into the dark forest.

"Me, hurt Bells! You are the creepy stalker who won't leave her alone. Let me go before I do you some damage," Jacob shouted angrily. He felt heat running up and down his spine and his body was shaking badly. The disgusting smell was emanating from Edward and it was burning his nose.

Edward suddenly released his grip on Jacob's wrist and flung him backwards so that he hit a nearby tree. Jacob groaned in pain as the breath left his body on impact. The burning sensation was now running rampant through him and he could no longer control his limbs as they were vibrating madly. Tears leaked out of the corners of his eyes as he thought of Bella.

Loud growls suddenly erupted round him and out of the trees the four wolves from earlier appeared and surrounded him. The gigantic black one stood to the front and showing all his teeth he bared them at Edward, who stood his ground impassively.

"You can try to intimidate me all you want Samuel Uley but it means nothing to me. I am protected by the treaty. It is you who have all been careless. Bella could have been seriously hurt tonight if I had not intervened, after all look what you did to your own mate through your stupidity." Edward stated coldly.

An agonised howl erupted from the black wolf's throat and he lunged for Edward, who dodged him easily. Jacob watched in awe as the black wolf changed direction in a flash and slammed into the Cullen kid, pinning him down with his large paws. Two of the other wolves ran to assist the black one and they all surrounded Cullen snarling viciously.

Out of the gloom, more of the Cullen family appeared. The small pixie like one that Bella said was called Alice ran to her sibling's side, followed closely by her fair haired boyfriend. Carlisle Cullen, followed by a burly looking male and a blonde haired cheerleader type, appeared behind him.

"Please do not hurt my son Master Uley. He was wrong to have spoken and taunted you in that way. Please he was only looking out for Isabella Swan. You know that my adopted daughter can see the future, she had a vision relating to tonight and that young Jacob Black was on the verge of phasing. We have all been keeping a close watch, Edward and Alice especially. Please..." Carlisle looked at the wolves with a pleading expression.

The sickly sweet smell emanating from the gathered group was making Jacob feel worse. Sweat was now pouring off of him and he felt scared. He had no idea what was going on and all he craved was Bella. He needed to see her beautiful face and hold her soft body in his arms.

The wolf that was standing guard next to him eyed him intently and again Jake was reminded of his best friend. That creepy Cullen kid had called the black wolf Sam and how come they were all gathered here and saying that he was going to hurt Bella. All these thoughts clouded his mind as he rose to his feet and stumbled as he tried to make a run for it.

The black wolf had backed off and Edward was now on his feet again, brushing himself down. Carlisle was in the middle of giving a flowery speech about forgiveness and working together toward a common goal, when movement from the behind a nearby tree made everyone's heads whip round. They had all been so immersed in the scene before them that they had not heard the unknown person approach.

"Jake," Bella screamed out his name as she took in all the people surrounding him. Her eyes were huge as she saw the horse sized wolves gathered around the edges of the group.

"Bells, "Jacob choked out as he forced his legs to move in her direction.

Bella ran toward him and they met in the middle. Jake pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. Bella clung to him and whispered soothing words to him. She tried to ignore the scene before her and some innate instinct was telling her she needed to calm Jake down. She could feel the heat pouring off of him and he was trembling, but his shaking had slowed down a bit when she embraced him.

"Isabella step away from him," Edward's voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife.

"No, stay away from us," Bella shouted back at him.

"Bella," Carlisle said calmly, "Edward is right. Jake is unwell we need you to be careful and give him some room."

"Bells don't leave me," Jacob begged and held on tighter.

"I'm not going to leave you, ever," Bella whispered soothingly and she reached up and stroked his hot cheek.

"Get away from her Jacob Black," Edward said again and he advanced toward them both.

A searing hot pain ran down Jacob's spine at Edward's words and he just managed to push Bella away from him as his world exploded around him. The last thing he heard was Bella's screams ringing through the air.

_**A/N-Poor Jake and Bella, sighs. Thanks for reading! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 19-Waking Up **

Everything was dark and Bella was scared. She tried to open her eyes but they would not respond to her commands. Internally she was wide awake but outwardly she appeared in a deep sleep. She was very much aware of what was going on around her but she could make no sign to her visitors that she knew that they were there. Her dad was a constant figure by her side, her mom had recently turned up and they both sat by her bedside and begged her to wake up or give them some sign. Bella tried her hardest but to no avail.

Days and nights passed. The nights were the best because Bella knew who it was who was laying beside her and whispering words of love into her ear. The warmth emanating from Jake seeped through her bones and she longed to be able to tell him she knew he was there, that she understood and did not blame him. His tears and recriminations of what had happened that fateful night hurt her soul. There was only one person or should she say thing she blamed and that was Edward Cullen and his family.

Jake told her everything while she was sleeping, about the wolf pack and the cold ones. It seemed that the Cullen's were the cold ones who often featured in the stories told by Jake's father Billy on cold nights when they would all gather round the bonfires and listen to the ancient Quileute legends. It appeared that Jake had been banned from seeing Bella by the leader or as he called him the 'Alpha' of the wolf pack, Sam Uley. Sam was insistent that it was not safe for Jake to be around her just yet until he had full control over his phasing. After all, look what had happened the night he had phased for the first time, he was just lucky that he had managed to push Bella away in time. Unfortunately she had hit her head hard on the ground and was knocked unconscious.

Somehow though Jake was managing to resist Sam's Alpha command and in the dead of night, when the hospital was quiet and Bella's mom and dad were sleeping, Jake would sneak in through the ground floor window to Bella's private room and lay next to her, pouring out his heart and distress to her comatose form. This ritual went on for three nights and on the fourth a miracle happened. Jake was lying on his back beside Bella, not speaking. He was holding her small hand between his own and just stroking the palm of her hand. It twitched in his grasp.

Jake was immediately alert, he turned on his side and stared at Bella. Glancing at the heart monitor, which was starting to accelerate with the increased beating of her heart, Jake could see that Bella's eyelids were fluttering.

"Bells?" Jacob whispered in her ear. "Bells can you hear me? Please wake up honey, please."

A small whimper escaped from Bella's lips and her eyes suddenly opened fully as they gazed with fear around the darkened room. She turned her head slowly and her eyes locked with the dark ones belonging to the one person she had been yearning to see.

"Jacob you're here..." Bella's voice was hoarse with disuse. She gave him a tentative smile.

Tears of happiness were leaking down Jake's face as he tenderly touched Bella's parted lips with one of his fingers. "I'm here honey. I will always be here."

A single tear leaked from the corner of Bella's eye as she continued to stare into Jacob's. They could not seem to tear their gazes away from each other and it was not only Bella's heart rate that was increasing rapidly. Eventually however, Bella coughed and the spell was broken. Her throat was so dry.

"Water..." She murmured.

Jacob cursed himself for being so thoughtless. He nodded at her and slipped from the bed to pour her a glass from the pitcher beside the bed. Placing his hand gently under her head, he lifted the glass to her lips and Bella sipped the water greedily.

"Better?" Jake asked her softly, stroking her tousled hair away from her forehead.

"Yeah...thanks." Bella laid her weary head back on the pillow and felt content to just gaze at Jake as his hand continued to comb through her tangled hair.

"I've been so worried Bells...Do you remember what happened that night honey?" Jake asked her softly. He knew that he was going to have to confess everything to her, about what he was now and what it would mean for both of them. His heart hurt with the possibility that she might reject him. Who could blame her?

Bella gave a soft sigh, "I know Jake. Even though I couldn't move and it seemed like I was asleep I heard everything you said. I know that you are a spirit wolf and that the Cullen's are the cold ones that your father speaks of in his stories. "

Jacob's eyes widened, "You know. I wasn't aware that you heard me Bells. Please don't hate me..."

"Jake why would I hate you...I love you and...I understand...I do..." Bella whispered.

More tears ran down Jake's face as he heard her declaration of love. He had been so scared that she would turn away from him. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you too, so much." he murmured against her mouth.

His head suddenly whipped up as he heard movement outside Bella's room. It was the night nurse coming to check up on her patients.

"I have to go Bells. The nurse is coming...don't worry I will not be far away..." Jake gave Bella one last kiss and stealthily opened the window and left the room.

Bella watched him go sadly. Her body felt heavy and the beginnings of a headache were making itself felt. She heard the door open and turned her head in that direction. The nurse gasped in surprise as she saw that Bella was awake.

XXXXXX

As soon as the hospital called Charlie and informed him that his daughter was awake and speaking, he woke up Renee, and with the blue light flashing on top of the police cruiser he raced back to the hospital. He ran through the corridors with Renee breathless behind him and burst into Bella's room. Halting abruptly, Renee bumping into him, Charlie gazed over at Bella. She looked so tiny and fragile in the big hospital bed, but her brown eyes were open and she gave him a small smile.

"Dad, mom..."

"Bells..." Charlie choked out her name and finally made a move toward the bed and sat next to Bella, taking her hand in his. Renee followed him and took her place on the other side.

"Baby girl...are you okay?" Renee asked her daughter, rubbing her cold hand gently.

"I'm alright mom...just have a bit of a headache that's all..." Bella whispered, her throat still felt sore.

Charlie let out a big sigh of relief. "Oh Bells we have been frantic. When Edward Cullen rang us and said that you had been in an accident...I am so happy that you are okay..."

Bella frowned at her father's words."Accident? I don't remember..."

Renee stroked her daughter's cheek. "You hit your head hard Bella. Apparently you were showing off to that Cullen boy. You boasted that you could climb the tree higher than him, he begged you not to but well...you take after me with your stubbornness...You fell and hit your head. He called for the ambulance and you were brought here. He was so distressed Bella...I think he has a major crush on you."

"Well Bella doesn't need to hear about that right now Renee." Charlie reprimanded his ex-wife lightly."You were brought here and were deeply unconscious. Dr Cullen has been treating you, he managed to wangle a private room. That was nice of him wasn't it?"

Bella felt her inside's heave at the thought of Dr Cullen. Now that she knew what he was it made her feel ill. Jake's face came to mind and she wished that he could be with her. She yawned suddenly and made out that she was feeling exhausted. If she could clear the room, than Jake could come back and hold her again.

"Are you tired Bella?" Renee asked.

"I'm sorry mom...yeah I still feel a bit out of it." Bella replied praying that they would not see through her lie.

"Okay Bells we will let you get some rest. I need to speak to the doctors anyway. Love you..." Charlie patted her awkwardly on the hand and stood up waiting for Renee to join him.

"You rest sweetie, I love you too. We will be back in a few hours." Renee said as she too stood up. She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and followed Charlie out of the room.

The nurse came back briefly to do some more checks on Bella before she too exited the room and Bella was finally left alone again. Twenty minutes passed while she waited impatiently for Jake to return. She didn't know how she knew that he would know when to come back, but she just assumed that they were so in tune with each other that he would automatically sense that the coast was clear. Sure enough she heard the slight squeak of the window as Jake reappeared, a huge grin crossing his features.

XXXXXX

Jake carefully embraced Bella and held her close against his heated body. At first Bella was shocked at his high temperature until he informed her that it was a side effect of his new wolf status. She relaxed against him and let his calming influence soothe her.

"Tell me what happened that night after you phased Jake?" Bella asked him eventually. She felt Jake stiffen but rubbed his chest gently until he relaxed again.

"It was...the most frightening night of my life. After that freak Cullen baited me I felt like my whole body was about to explode. All I could think about was holding onto you. It was utter chaos with everyone shouting and...I just felt like my whole body was on fire. One minute I was me...than my whole world changed and I was standing on four legs. I saw you on the ground Bella and I couldn't go to you. I was in a right state. Embry was trying to talk to me..."

"Talk to you? How? He is a spirit wolf too right?" Bella asked in confusion.

"We can communicate with each other through our minds..."

"You can read each other's thoughts?"

"Yeah, something like that. He was trying to talk me down, as all I wanted to do was rip that Cullen creep apart. I have never felt such anger in my life. That's not me Bells...you know that right? Apparently it's another wolf thing I have to get used to." Jake replied, bitterness clear in his voice.

Bella snuggled closer to him. Her hand wandered up his chest and into his shorn hair. She rubbed at the short strands and placed a soft kiss on his neck. "I miss your hair Jake. Was it really necessary to cut it?"

"Yes. Having long hair makes my fur long when I am phased. It is inconvenient so Sam cut it off as soon as I phased back the first time."

"There is so much that I don't understand..." Bella said as she ran her hand over Jake's bare chest. His heat was making her sweat. She pulled away slightly and tried to remove her dressing gown.

"Do you need help Bells?" Jake asked as he saw her struggling. She was still so weak.

"Please..."

Jake assisted her in removing the gown and tossed it on a nearby chair. He carefully enclosed her back in his arms and she laid her head on his chest. He could see that she was tiring and he stroked her back comfortingly. Bella felt her eyes grow heavy.

"I'm sorry Jake...I am just so tired." Bella confessed sadly.

"It's okay honey. You go to sleep. I'll be here. We can talk more later."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Go to sleep honey." Jake felt Bella nestle closer into his side and he rested his head on top of hers and soon joined her in slumber.

_**A/N-More coming soon... I was going to include a bit about the Cullen's but thought some Jake and Bella time was much more important in the aftermath of Jake's phasing. Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I would just like to say a big thank you to SCIFIROMANCE who originally betad this chapter. Thanks honey! **_

**Chapter 20-Harsh Words and Recovery**

Charlie opened the door to his daughter's hospital room and halted in shock, his eyes opened wide as he tried to take in the scene before him. Wrapped around Bella, with his long legs hanging off the end of the bed was a half naked Jacob Black. They both appeared deeply asleep as Charlie could see their chests rising and falling with each breath they took. He paused in the doorway, not sure whether to start reprimanding Jake for being in his daughter's hospital room, but a part of him was relieved that Jake had finally made an appearance. It had angered him when he had seen no sign of his daughter's so called best friend. When she had first been brought to the hospital the first person he had called was his oldest friend.

Billy had sounded as distraught as he was about Bella's condition but when Charlie had asked him to get Jake to come down to the hospital, Billy had lapsed into silence and then informed Charlie that Jake was ill and could not make the journey. Charlie had been surprised at the news but he was so worried about Bella that he let it pass. He begged Billy to get Jake to at least call. He did not hear back from him and his anger increased to such an extent that he had contacted Billy again and exchanged harsh words with him about his errant son. He had slammed the phone down in ire after he felt Billy was just making weak excuses for Jake's absence.

Now here Jake was, arms wrapped round his daughter. Charlie did not know what to make of it. Maybe he had been really ill and only now felt able to come. Whatever the reason, a small part of him was glad to see the kid. Bells was unaware that this was the first time that Jake had been at her bedside and, as she had only just woken up, Charlie decided it best to leave her in ignorance of that fact. He had no idea of the true reason...

He knocked on the door loudly to give Jake time to crawl off of the bed and into a chair. Charlie did not want Bella to be upset by him having a go at her 'friend.' Charlie still found it difficult to say the word boyfriend.

"Morning Bells, how are you kiddo?" Charlie said in his cheeriest voice. He pretended to be surprised to see Jake by her bedside."Oh Jake I didn't know you were here. Good to see you. I know that Bells is glad you are here."

Jacob's dark eyes met Charlie's brown ones and they exchanged a look of understanding. Jake knew very well that Charlie had seen him in bed with his daughter but was choosing to hide that he knew for Bella's sake. He gave him a small smile of gratitude. Charlie just nodded slightly in response.

Bella gave her dad a big smile and that was all Charlie needed to see. He felt his eyes becoming moist and he hurried over to Bella and pulled her up into his arms for an unaccustomed hug. Renee soon appeared and after giving a delighted squeal she ran over and joined in the family hug. Jacob felt his own mouth turn up into one of his trade mark grins and he winked at Bella over her parent's shoulders. Bella just managed to smother her laugh.

XXXXXX

Half an hour passed while they all made idle chit chat. Jake sat by Bella's bedside holding onto her hand while her parents kept up a flow of conversation about her friends and school. The door was suddenly pushed open and they all focused on the arrival of Dr Cullen, who greeted them all warmly. Bella felt Jake's hand clutch more firmly onto hers and she shot him a nervous glance. How would he cope with a vamp in the room? Bella soothingly rubbed the back of his hand. He swallowed hard and turned all his attention onto her. He knew that he had to stay strong for her sake, even though the disgusting smell of leech was making him feel sick.

"How are you feeling today, Bella? Better I hope, it's good to see you wide awake...I just need to check you over if that's okay?" Carlisle stated smoothly as he pulled Bella's chart up from the end of her bed and studied it.

"Do you need us to leave?" Charlie asked him.

"Well it might be for the best..." Carlisle started to say.

"NO..." Jake's raised voice made them all jump. "I mean I want to stay with Bella...for support."

Charlie glared over at Jake. "Now calm down son. The doc needs to check her over, give them some space."

Bella gripped Jake's hand tightly and looked over at her dad. "I want him to stay dad, please. I am sure Dr Cullen won't mind...will you?"

Carlisle locked eyes with Bella briefly and she saw him tense slightly. It appeared that he had guessed that she knew about Jake and therefore what he was. "If that is what you wish..."

"Yes," Bella stated firmly.

Charlie huffed in annoyance but Renee tugged on his hand and managed to persuade him to leave the room with her. She winked over at Bella, who flushed slightly. As soon as the door closed behind her parents, all pretence stopped.

"Bella I know..." Carlisle attempted to speak but Jake again cut him off.

"Don't even say her name. If it wasn't for your son she wouldn't be in here..."Jacob seethed. His left hand clenched into a fist and he trembled slightly. Bella could feel the vibrations running up her arm where she held his other hand.

"Jake you need to calm down, please. Don't give into it..." Bella pleaded with him. Jake turned to look at her as her words pierced the fog of his anger and he managed to regain control.

"You must be careful Jacob, your anger can set off your phasing, and with young Bella close you could harm her. My son was only concerned for her wellbeing and that is all." Carlisle tried to play the situation down.

"Yeah right, even you don't believe that. He has been stalking her for ages and he goaded me that night. That is why I phased so close to her. If it wasn't for him pushing my buttons I would have been able to control things better. He has some sort of weird fixation with Bells. Tell him from me to stay away or treaty or no treaty I will not hesitate to..."

Bella looked at Jake in alarm as she heard his threatening tone. "Jake calm down. Edward knows that I am with you and nothing will come between us. There is no need to threaten anyone."

Carlisle gave her a grateful smile. "Yes Bella is right. Edward only feared for her safety after my other adopted daughter Alice had a vision. You must understand we all want to live in peace together."

A miserable look crossed Jake's face as he heard Carlisle word's. "If you wished that then you should not have returned to the area. It is only because of your presence that we have begun to phase again. We now have no chance at a normal life...you and your kind have ruined everything."

As Bella listened to Jacob's words she felt wetness running down her cheeks and realised she was crying. "Oh Jacob...I am here for you. I love you."

Jacob gazed down at Bella, brushed her long hair from her shoulders and rested his forehead on hers. "I love you too honey, so much."

Carlisle watched their interaction with interest. He could see how in synch they were with each other and the love radiating between them was palpable. He thought about Edward and his fascination with the young girl and his brow furrowed. He sensed trouble ahead and he vowed to keep a very close eye on his adopted son. He cleared his throat to regain the two youngster's attention.

"May I proceed with your check up Bella? Once I am done I think you will be allowed home." Carlisle gave them both a warm smile.

Jacob gripped Bella's hand. "Are you okay with that honey?"

"Yeah Jake, I just want to go home." Bella returned the pressure by squeezing his fingers and Carlisle proceeded to check her over.

XXXXXX

"Bellaaaaa I am so happy that you are back," Jessica shouted out as she ran into the living room of the Swan house. She was towing a reluctant Quil behind her.

Jake, who had been fussing over Bella ever since she had returned from the hospital that afternoon, locked eyes with his best friend. The animosity shining from Quil's eyes was obvious. Bella could see Jake wince at his friend's reaction to seeing him. Jake had told her all about the fact that Sam had not only ordered him to stay away from her but his friend Quil too. This had caused a rift between them both as Quil could not comprehend why Jacob and Embry were avoiding him.

"Quil...I..." Jacob started to say.

"Forget it Jake. I am here because I wanted to check up on Bella and spend time with my girl."Quil said bluntly.

Jessica squealed loudly as she heard Quil call her 'his girl'. Bella winced as her voice pierced her brain. She tried to put a smile on her face. "How are you Jess?"

"Oh I am happy Bellaaa. Quilly here has been keeping me occupied." Jessica stated loudly, giving Quil a dig in the ribs. She winked meaningfully at Bella.

Bella couldn't stop the giggles escaping her mouth as Quil's cheeks burned red at Jessica's confession. This diffused the tension slightly. Jessica shoved herself between Bella and Jake and began to regale her with tales about Quilly's prowess.

Quil rolled his eyes at some of her statements but certainly didn't deny them and he found himself laughing along with them all as Jessica could be quite entertaining when she wanted to be. He still felt angry with Jake however and would not engage in conversation with him, much to Jake's chagrin.

They stayed for over an hour before Bella became tired and Jessica finally got the hint. She promised to call her in the morning and Quil and Jessica finally left Jake and Bella alone. Charlie had popped into work and her mother, Renee, was taking a trip into Port Angeles to get Bella some much needed essentials. So, for the time being, Jake and Bella were alone.

Jake pulled Bella into his arms and kissed the top of her head as she gave a big yawn. "Tired honey?"

"Just a bit Jake, I'm sorry I so wanted to spend some more..."

A loud knocking on the door interrupted Bella's explanation. Jake frowned in annoyance. It must be Jessica and Quil again. They must have forgotten something.

"I'll get it Bells, won't be a minute." Jake said softly as he released Bella from his arms and went out to answer the door.

The smell emanating from behind the front door made the hairs stand up on the back of Jake's neck. He recognised that disgusting stench of old ladies perfume. He yanked the door open and glared at the visitor on the door step. Edward Cullen stood there, dressed immaculately, his hair gelled to perfection. He was holding a bunch of expensive roses. "I am here to see Isabella." He stated formally, giving Jacob a smug smile.

_**A/N-Please let me know what you think, thanks. **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 21-Confrontation and Distressing News**

Jacob glanced behind him and then carefully shut the front door so that Bella could not hear what was going on. He saw Edward Cullen frown in annoyance and heat began to run up and down his spine as he remembered the rough way that the leech had dealt with him on the night he had first phased. Resentment and bitterness lodged in his throat as he glared at Edward.

"What the hell are you thinking leech, "Jacob seethed. "Bella wants nothing to do with you so I suggest you crawl back into your coffin."

Edward continued to stand absolutely still, his marble like features showing no emotion at all. He met Jacob's glare and stared back at him, not even blinking. He looked every inch the vampire that he was. Eventually he gave a fake sigh. "You shape shifters never change. I remember the first pack we encountered when my family first settled here. They were just like you, angry and unable to control their heightened emotions. My father managed to negotiate the treaty with the leader; he has the ability to charm..."

Jacob's eyes widened at this piece of news. "I thought it was only you and the pixie that had special abilities?"

Edward's brow furrowed as he realised that he had revealed too much. His expression smoothed out just as quickly and he ran a hand through his bronze coloured hair. "That is none of your business...I am here to see that Isabella is recuperating properly. So I would very much like you to remove yourself from my presence, I have to say your stench offends me."

"You son of a bitch..." Jacob shoved Edward hard with his muscular arms and he managed to make the leech stumble slightly.

"Is violence your answer to everything Jacob Black? You have to wonder why I refuse to leave you alone with Isabella, she deserves so much better than a brute like you." Edward stated fiercely, his golden eyes glowing.

Jacob felt his body begin the tell tale shaking that always preceded phasing. Edward's insults flew around his head and the urge to rip the douche's head from his shoulders was strong. But a tiny voice in his mind stopped him. It suddenly hit him hard that this was exactly what Cullen wanted. He was goading him to anger as he had done before. It was like he had some mad idea that if Bella was made aware about how unstable the wolves could be that it would influence her decision to stay with him. This realisation was like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on him. Jacob regained control and gave Edward a sarcastic grin.

"You had me for a moment leech. I nearly did exactly what you wanted. I am not going to play your game. Now get out of here...before I really do forget the treaty and tear you limb from limb." Jacob crossed his arms and glared at Cullen threateningly.

"I am not playing any games dog. I have no need to, my sister has seen Isabella's future and it is not with you. I can bide my time...after all I have already waited a century to find her." Edward smiled smugly at Jacob and suddenly his outline blurred as he vanished into the surrounding forest.

Jacob slumped against the doorframe as Edward's words sank in. They whirled around his head and made his heart beat faster. _'My sister has already seen Isabella's future and it is not with you._'

XXXXXX

Sam sat next to Jacob on the back steps leading into the Swan house. As soon as Cullen had left Jacob had made a quick phone call to Embry, asking him to track Sam down because he needed to speak to him urgently. He had returned to a worried looking Bella and reassured her that all was well. He had not revealed anything that the leech had divulged to him, he was still trying to process it all himself and did not want to worry her. She had acquiesced eventually as tiredness claimed her and she finally slept.

"He actually said that...I can't believe it Jake. I know that his sister is a seer and apparently has visions of the future...but I have no idea to what extent. I promise you though Jake that we will not allow any of the leeches to get close to Bella. I will organise scheduled patrols to make sure she is never unprotected." Sam vowed.

"Thanks Sam...I can't lose her, she means everything to me." Jacob found it hard to keep his emotions in check. He could not believe he was revealing all of this to Sam Uley of all people. It was not long ago he had not trusted him at all. How wrong he was, about a lot of things.

Sam smiled wryly, knowing exactly what Jake was thinking. "You don't have to thank me Jacob, we are a pack and we protect each other. We have tolerated the leech's presence because of an ancient treaty that our ancestors made...maybe it needs revising? I am going to confront the elders to see what they think. Leave it with me."

Jacob swallowed and looked at Sam a guilty expression on his handsome face. "I want to say sorry for the way I acted toward you in the past. I have been so naive, you have been through so much. I have seen how hard it was for you when you first phased all alone...and to lose Leah because of the imprint..."

Sam's expression became angry when Jacob mentioned Leah. His demeanour became stoic, he had obviously shut down. Leah was a no go topic for him. "Enough Jake...I don't want to discuss Leah or imprinting. I need to go and make the arrangements. I will send your friend Embry over to take the first watch. It will give you space to just be with Bella. I will see you later."

Jacob sighed as he watched Sam rise and then sprint for the trees. He wished he had kept his big mouth shut. Sam had enough to deal with without him bringing up things that could not be changed. He stood up and went back inside the house to be with Bella.

XXXXXX

"Cullen said this to my son." Billy seemed dazed by the news that Sam had just brought him.

"Yes...it appears the sightseeing pixie seems to think that Bella's future lies with the creep Cullen. In what way I have no idea. I need to get the elders to agree to revise the treaty Billy. This leech has more or less issued a threat. I cannot allow that to pass." Sam said sternly.

Billy nodded slowly. "I agree...but I don't think you should bother with the elders. I know for a fact that Old Quil will stand against me if I push for a revision of the treaty. No Sam I am the chief of this tribe. I will arrange a meeting with the doctor. This stops now."

Sam hunkered down in front of Billy and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure about this?"

"Very sure...I am going to contact the doctor now and demand a meeting with him alone tonight. Make sure the pack is ready Sam."

"Oh we will be ready alright, you can be sure about that..." Sam gave Billy a pat on the back in solidarity and then left to summon his brothers.

XXXXXX

Embry swiftly told Jacob about the latest developments. Sam had informed him through the pack mind and asked him to relay it all to Jacob.

"The meeting is set for tonight Jake. Jared will stay and keep an eye on Bella while you are with us." Embry told him.

Jacob glanced behind him and looked over at Bella. She was still sleeping deeply, exhaustion had won out and she had not stirred once. His heart hurt every time he gazed upon her. She was his whole world. He would not allow anything or anyone to take her away. Embry saw the conflicting emotions crossing his friends face and his own guilt weighed on him as he thought about how he felt about Bella. It was time he confessed.

"Jake I need to tell you something. Please don't get angry...it's about Bella I..."

"I know Em, it's written all over your face. I know you like her...I mean I should be mad but I love her myself, how can I blame you for feeling the same." Jacob interjected, getting right to the heart of the matter.

"I'm sorry man, you know I will never come between you right. I just can't help it." Embry confessed. He hung his head and stared at the floor.

Jake turned once again and gazed over at Bella. "I know Em...I know."

XXXXXX

Bella opened her eyes and stared blearily up at Jacob. He was sitting next to her, smiling softly as she yawned at him. "Hey handsome."

Jacob rolled his eyes at her. "Hey beautiful, had a good sleep?"

"Yeah...I feel a lot better. Are you okay Jake, you seem kinda I don't know...worried about something?" Bella frowned as she watched his face.

Jacob took her hand in his warm one and gently stroked her hair from her face. "Honey I have to leave you for a while okay. I have a pack meeting to attend. Don't worry; Jared will be outside keeping watch."

Bella stared at him in confusion. "Why does Jared need to keep watch? Jake Is there something wrong?"

Jacob tried to keep his face straight. He did not want to worry Bella; she had been through enough as it was. "There is nothing wrong honey, just a routine meeting about pack stuff and it is standard procedure to have another wolf stay on guard."

Bella studied him carefully for a moment. Some internal instinct told her that he was lying. "Right, if you say so."

"I do, now just rest. I will be back to see you soon." Jacob leaned down and kissed Bella gently.

Bella slumped back against the sofa and just gazed at him for a moment. "Are you sure there is nothing you need to tell me Jake. I am not fragile you know."

Jacob bit his lip. He knew that he should tell her the truth but a part of him did not want to worry her more than necessary and this feeling won out. He kissed her gently one last time and reluctantly took his leave. Bella knew that he was lying and she felt hurt that he would not tell her the truth. After she heard the door close behind him, Bella struggled up off of the sofa and made her way up the stairs. She dressed in her warmest clothing and carefully yanked the door open. She was determined to follow Jake and find out the truth, even Jared would not be able to stop her...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Nikki **_

**Chapter 22-Forgiveness**

Bella took a deep breath and crept as quietly as she could into the first line of trees. The close branches surrounded her and she was plunged into darkness. She hardly ever ventured alone into the forest, not without Jake with her. The muted sounds of the local wildlife assaulted her ears and she pulled her jacket closer around her uneasily. Damn, she hadn't even thought to bring a torch. She cursed her own naivety. How was she supposed to find Jacob? He was a werewolf and would probably be at his destination within minutes. There was no way she could even begin to track him. What was she supposed to do now? Go stumbling around in the dark and get lost, causing more trouble. She suddenly recalled Jacob's admission that another wolf was going to be on guard, a smile lit up her face. Jared was her only hope now. She glanced around but could not see any sign of him; the dense undergrowth was blocking her view. Bella knew that only way she was going to get his attention was to call out for him, so without wasting any more time she began to yell out Jared's name.

"Jared, I know you are close...I need your help..."

Within a few seconds, a very disgruntled Jared appeared. He strode over to her, giving her an annoyed glare as he did so. "What the hell are you doing out here? " He demanded.

Bella was not in the least bit intimidated by Jared's demeanour, she crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eye. "Jacob told me that you were left behind to guard me..."

"Yeah, just my luck to pull the short straw, the first time we actually get to confront the Cullen's and I have to stay here and look..." His voice tailed off as he heard Bella gasp.

"You are having a meeting with the Cullen's?" She asked her voice trembling.

Jared was confused by her reaction, surely Jacob had told her, hadn't he? "I thought that Jake had told you?"

Bella shook her head and dropped her eyes to the ground trying to keep her tears at bay. How could Jake keep this from her? She had asked him outright and he had lied. She felt a warm hand cup her cheek as Jared pulled her head up so he could see her face. He regarded her silently for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Look Bella, I don't really know you. Jake must have had his reasons for not telling you. I happen to think he is wrong, this all concerns you in a way, I mean you were witness to Jake phasing and the Cullen's seem to have some sort of interest in you. I am probably going to get my ass kicked for this, but if you are willing, I will take you there." Jared said, surprising Bella completely. She gazed at him for a moment before nodding her assent.

"How will I get there?" She asked curiously.

Jared gave her a smirk. "Have you ever been wolf back riding before?"

Bella's eyes opened wide in shock...

XXXXXX

Embry was watching Jacob, Sam and Billy as they conferred with each other in low voices. The Cullen's had not yet arrived on the scene and they were going through last minute details about what was to be discussed. Sam had driven Billy over to the designated meeting point in his truck and then, with Jacob carrying the wheelchair, carried him the rest of the way through the rocky terrain. The only ones phased were Embry and Paul, they were to stand guard while Sam, Billy and Jacob spoke with the Cullen's. So it was Embry and Paul who were the first to realise what Jared was doing. Embry whined in annoyance as he saw everything replayed through the pack mind.

"You idiot, Jared! "Paul yelled at him through their shared mind link."Why have you brought her here, Jake is going to be pissed. Don't you think he has enough to worry about? This meeting is important; we don't need a hysterical female stirring up trouble."

"Exactly," Embry seethed, agreeing with everything Paul had just said. Not only that but he was concerned for Bella, he knew how much Edward had been freaking her out. "Bella won't be able to handle seeing the leech that has been pursuing her."

Jared seemed unperturbed by their accusations. He continued on his journey, Bella clinging tightly around his neck. Her fingers dug into his fur as she attempted to maintain a modicum of dignity as she tried to keep seated on his broad back. "Jake's wrong dude, Bella was going after him anyway, even if it meant wandering around the forest alone. She was determined to come with or without my help. I respect her for that, she is not afraid of seeing us phased at all, Jake has underestimated her courage and he needs to see that for himself."

Embry and Paul exchanged a quick glance. They mulled over Jared's words as they saw him replaying the memory of his talk with Bella. Embry began to see his side of the argument; even Paul grudgingly admired Bella for her determination.

"I need to tell Jake man. You just turning up with Bella on your back will shake him up. Wait until I tell you it's okay to come closer. "Embry advised.

"Alright, I will wait for you..." Jared agreed, he slowed down his pace to a walk to give Embry time to warn his friend.

XXXXXX

Jacob just stared at Embry as he tried to comprehend what he was saying. Surely he hadn't heard him right, Jared had disobeyed Sam's orders and was right now bringing Bella to join them? He felt the heat beginning to burn through his body as all his fears over Bella's safety began to overwhelm him. Sam saw his distress and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You need to remain calm and focused, Jake. From what Jared has told Embry it appears that Bella was determined to come along anyway, you should have been honest with her. Hiding the truth always backfires." He said.

Billy sighed and looked up at his son, Jacob had managed to stop shaking and his jaw was clenched as he tried to deal with this new turn of events. Sam's words had stung because they were true, he should not have lied to Bella, even though he had been thinking of her safety. She had a right to know what was going on; it was his own fault that she had felt compelled to follow him here. His eyes met his fathers and he hung his head.

"I need to go and talk to her, apologise. How long have we got before the Cullen's arrive?"

"Ten minutes," Billy replied, his voice laced with sympathy. "Go quickly son and make your peace with her. As long as she stays well hidden and out of sight, it will be okay. Go now."

Jacob nodded and quickly followed his dad's advice. He sprinted over toward the trees and, once he had tied his shorts securely to the leather strap wound around his leg, he phased and headed out to meet Jared and Bella.

XXXXXX

Jared stood his ground when Jacob finally showed up; Bella had dismounted from his back and was standing by his side, chewing her bottom lip nervously as she wondered what was going on. She gasped when she saw Jacob's russet coloured wolf emerge proudly into view. She watched as the two wolves stared each other out. Jacob gave a low growl and eventually Jared dropped his head in a submissive pose. He turned his head briefly to look at Bella before slinking silently out of sight, leaving her alone with Jacob's wolf.

Jacob stepped slowly toward Bella; he did not want to scare her so he approached cautiously. Once he was by her side he dropped his head so that his face was level with hers and he peered into her eyes, his own begging for forgiveness. Bella felt the tension leave her body as she locked eyes with the russet toned wolf. She reached out a trembling hand and gently stroked the smooth fur just above his nose. Jacob closed his eyes and pushed his head further into her hand, a whimpering noise escaping his lips.

"You shouldn't have lied to me, Jake. I was worried..." Bella whispered sadly. Jacob's wolf whined and placed its head on her shoulder so that she had room to wind her arms around its neck. "You have to promise me that you won't do it again."

The wolf broke away from her hold and gazed at her intently. It took a moment for Bella to understand what Jacob was trying to communicate to her, she blushed when she realized he wanted her to turn around so he could phase back to his human form and get dressed.

"Sorry, "she mumbled. She spun around to give him the illusion of privacy; although a part of her very much wanted to have a good peek.

Seconds later she felt a pair of warm arms embrace her from behind as Jacob pulled her back against his chest. He leaned his head down and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm the one who is sorry, honey. I should have been honest with you, I just thought you had already been through so much, I didn't want to worry you."

Bella turned around in his arms and rested her head on his chest; she could hear the frantic beating of his heart. "I understand Jake, although I am not happy that you kept this from me. Jared let slip you are meeting with the Cullen's, what about?"

Jacob gently cupped Bella's face in his hands. "We need to revise the treaty, some things have come up and we no longer feel comfortable with them being able to come near your house so freely, we want to make your property part of our boundary so that we can protect you."

Bella swallowed nervously. Her heart sank as she gazed into Jake's worried eyes. "This has something to do with Edward Cullen, doesn't it?" She asked her voice sounding defeated.

"I'm sorry Bells...yes it does. He came by your house while you were resting. I am afraid we had words, he..." Jacob felt bile rise in his throat as he recalled Cullen's words '_my sister has already seen Isabella's future and it is not with you.'_

"He what?" Bella demanded.

"He seems to think he has some sort of claim on you. Don't worry honey, I will not allow him anywhere near you." Jacob vowed as he pulled her back into his arms, her head pressed to his chest.

Bella felt fear course through her at his admission. She slipped her arms around Jacob's waist and held on tightly. They clung to each other in silence for a few minutes, finding comfort from each other's presence. Their peace was shattered however when a wolf's howl resounded through the air. Jacob felt Bella flinch in his arms as he released her reluctantly.

"That is Embry, the Cullen's have arrived. I have to go; Jared is going to stay here with you Bells. I am worried if the leech sees you it could inflame the situation." Jacob advised her, hoping she understood.

Bella pulled his head down so that their foreheads were touching. "I'll be alright here; I promise I will stay with Jared. Please be careful though Jake. Don't let that son of a bitch provoke you. Promise me? That is what he wants."

Jacob nodded; he inclined his head toward hers and kissed her gently on the lips. "I promise, Bells. I love you."

"I love you too," Bella let go of him and watched him walk away from her, Jared's wolf appeared from his hiding place and he took up his position by her side. She looked up at him gratefully and placed her hand on his fur. Jacob gave a quick nod to Jared and then disappeared out of Bella's view.

_**A/N-Next will be the meeting with the Cullen's...Thanks for reading! **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Friends**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 23-Meeting**

Jacob arrived to find that the Cullen's were already gathered at the meeting point, the doctor, Carlisle was introducing his coven or 'family' as they liked to refer to themselves to the others. Jacob watched as his father nodded as he looked over each family member. His eyes strayed to Edward; he was standing by his adopted sister, Alice, an arrogant smirk on his face. This made Jacob clench his jaw as he strolled out into the clearing to join Sam and his father.

"Sorry I am late," he apologised to them both.

Billy gave his son a small smile and then turned back to regard the gathered vampires. "You missed the introductions son, although I know that you have met some of them briefly already. That is Carlisle Cullen and his partner, Esme. The blonde female is called...

"Rosalie..." The blonde answered in a bored tone, she did not look their way but appeared to be examining her fingernails. "Can we hurry this up; their smell is making my stomach churn..."

"Yeah, well you don't smell so good yourself, sweetheart..." Jacob shot back at her. He watched her frown. The tall, muscular vampire standing beside her began to laugh and she glared up at him.

"Oh come on, Rose that was funny..." he gave her a dig in the ribs and she slapped his hand away in irritation.

"Thanks for defending me, Emmet." She snapped.

The vampire called Emmet just gave her an endearing grin and leaned down to whisper in her ear. Jacob could hear everything with his enhanced hearing. "I'll make it up to you babe."

Rosalie gave him a playful smirk before glancing down at her nails again, obviously entirely bored with proceedings. Carlisle cleared his throat and finished reeling off the rest of the vampire's names. When he mentioned Edward, Jacob crossed his arms and glared over at him. Edward returned his dark look and the two entered into a staring competition. Billy became annoyed with his son and called his name, breaking the contest between them. There were important issues to discuss and he needed Jacob to be focused.

"I have called this face to face meeting as I wish to discuss the terms of the treaty that you made with my ancestors. Times have changed since you agreed the terms and conditions written in the original documents. Due to new facts that have been disclosed to me I wish to revise the treaty regarding the boundaries of both of our territories." Billy stated formally.

Carlisle Cullen frowned as he listened to Billy's request. "What facts that have been disclosed? My family have been keeping to the original agreement; we have not ventured onto your lands in any way. Why is this suddenly an issue?"

Billy glanced behind him as he heard Jacob growl, Sam had a restraining hand on his shoulder. "If you can't keep control then I will have to Alpha order your ass to remain calm. Do not make me do that?" he whispered sternly to Jacob.

Jacob felt his body shaking as the urge to phase became overwhelming. He knew that Carlisle Cullen had knowledge that his son had been pursuing Bella against her express wishes and he stood there trying to act all innocent. He knew that Sam was right, he had to stay calm.

"Look at him; he is on the edge of phasing. You are telling me that Isabella is safe around this creature..." Edward's sarcastic tone echoed through the trees

Carlisle turned and glared at his adopted son. "Remain quiet Edward. You are deliberately provoking the young boy."

Edward opened his mouth to say something else but Alice leaned up and whispered something to him rapidly. His expression smoothed out and he nodded at his coven leader. "I apologise Carlisle. The boy's thoughts are especially loud when he thinks about Isabella. Her safety is my main priority as you know."

Carlisle gave his son a small smile. "Yes, I understand."

Billy silently observed the interaction between the doctor and his adopted son. Their words sent chills down his spine. Something was not right. What had the little pixie leech whispered to Edward to make him stop baiting Jacob? He looked at her more closely; she stood there holding onto her partner's hand, trying to act all demure. He knew that she had visions of the future and had seen something which intimated that Bella was not going to end up with Jacob. Billy wished that he could read minds to see how her so called vision played out. No one was going to harm Bella while there was still breath in his body. He saw Edward narrow his eyes at him; yes the mind reading leech was reading all his thoughts.

"Hear me you son of a bitch, "Billy thought directly at the stone faced vampire. "Bella Swan belongs with my son and there is not a chance in hell that you will ever own her."

Edward clenched his fists as he read Billy's mind, now it was his turn to lose control as Billy continued to bait him silently. Alice was attuned to her adopted siblings every emotion, she whispered rapidly to her partner, Jasper who looked directly at Edward. This seemed to calm Edward as he regained control and once again stared impassively at the gathered wolves.

Jacob exchanged a concerned look with Sam. What had happened between the pixie leech's partner and Edward Cullen that had made the latter suddenly become calm again? They both knew that Edward and Alice had special abilities, could this mean that the others had supernatural gifts that they did not know about? Jacob caught Edward smirking at him and it confirmed his suspicions that he was right about the vampires. He closed down his internal monologue and just ignored Edward's blatant gloating.

Billy wanted to get the meeting back on track. He squared his shoulders and looked over at Carlisle sternly. "I do not want to waste any more time with this pointless posturing. From now on your coven is no longer welcome within a mile radius of the Swan household. We have extended our patrols to cover this area. If any of you are caught near that house, the pack will have the right to end your existence. Do I make myself clear?"

"We do not want to cause any trouble, but I am afraid we cannot agree to those conditions. " Carlisle locked eyes with Billy. "We have done nothing to justify you changing the rules. Remember that it was my son who protected Isabella the night your son phased and he was the one who saved her life when that Tyler boy nearly ran her down. The girl needs our protection and we will not agree to any terms that prevent us from doing so."

Billy stared over at the Cullen's incredulously, before he could issue a retort, Jacob stepped forward with Sam by his side."You can disagree all you like but the facts remain that if any of you are caught near Bella's house we will end you. Your so called son has some sort of abhorrent interest in my mate and I will not tolerate it anymore. Do I make myself CLEAR?"

The clearing became deadly silent as both sides locked stares. Edward had tried to approach Jacob but Alice and her partner were holding him back. His pure white teeth glistened in the darkness as he bared them at Jacob. "You really think that Isabella's future lies with you? What can you offer her, nothing?"

Jacob began to move forward but Sam issued an Alpha command to make him remain where he was. Jacob shot him a dark look, he tried to fight against it, but his resistance was futile. He yearned to tear Edward to pieces. Even Carlisle seemed bemused by the ferocity of his son's reaction. He ordered Jasper and Alice to remove him from the scene.

"I apologise for my son, he really only has Isabella's best interests at heart..." Carlisle stopped speaking when he heard Rosalie snort with laughter. Emmet was trying to get her to keep quiet but she was ignoring his weak protests.

"This is all rather amusing but I am getting bored now. It seems that little Isabella has some love rivals, how very sweet. I have no idea why we are all getting involved. Why not let them both fight it out? Now that would be fun..." She said sarcastically.

Carlisle shook his head at her. "Enough... I am sorry; this meeting has not gone as I planned. I will think over your proposals and get back to you. Goodnight to you all." He stated quietly.

Billy and the pack had no time to answer as the vampires vanished in quick succession. Once their cloying smell had evaporated the pack began to relax. Jacob went over and knelt in front of his father. "I handled it badly, I'm sorry."

Billy placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "No, the leech that has an interest in Bella was determined to provoke you. Under the circumstances I think you handled yourself better than I would have done if I was in your position. I don't think they came to listen to our point of view. The doctor seems to have blinders on when it concerns his adopted son."

"Do you think he will agree to the revised terms?" Jacob asked curiously.

"I have no idea to be honest, we will have to wait and see." Billy sighed.

"Well until we hear back from them we will have a wolf on guard around the Swan property at all times." Sam suggested.

"What about when Bells is at school?" Jacob questioned. "There is no way I can keep them away from her there."

Billy pondered the problem."I have no solution yet, Jake. Even if you had a wolf on guard near the school he and his family will be in the same classes as Bella..."

"Then she will have to leave the school..." Sam stated bluntly.

Billy raised his eyebrows. "You think she should attend the tribal school?"

"Yes, she is at risk. Surely the other elders cannot protest when they hear the dire circumstances."

A grin spread across Jacob's face as he looked at Sam gratefully. "That is the best idea I have ever heard. Bella will go for it, I know she will."

"You are forgetting about Charlie, though." Sam cautioned. "He may be the one who says no."

"Leave the Chief to me. I will speak to Old Quil and the others as well." Billy said determinedly.

Jacob felt like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. If everything worked out to plan, then he would be able to spend most of the day with Bella. She would be in his school, they could eat lunch together, meet up between classes and...his inner thoughts were interrupted as Billy began speaking again. He listened carefully as his dad outlined how he was going to present the case to the elders.

"I think that is enough for tonight. Jake, make sure Bella gets home. Sam will drive me back to our house." Billy advised.

Jacob nodded as he stood back up. "Look dad I won't be home tonight, I am going to sleep over at her house. I want to make sure that Cullen creep doesn't try anything during the night."

Billy gave him a wry smile. "I thought you might, remember to watch out for Charlie and Jake, behave yourself."

Jacob tried to hide his amusement as he bid them farewell and sprinted for the tree cover. He undressed quickly and phased, heading straight for where he had left Bella with Jared.

XXXXXX

Jacob held Bella in his arms as she slept deeply. He was spooned behind her with her back against his chest. One arm was beneath her and the other lay across her side, his fingers were laced with hers as he held on tightly to her hand. He had confessed everything to her once they had returned to her house. Bella had trembled when he spoke about Cullen and it reinforced his determination to keep the leech far away from her, he could see and smell the fear coming off of her. When he had mentioned taking her out of Forks high she had become angry.

"I will not let them force me out of my own school." She had stated adamantly. "The next school is too far away and I refuse to do the on line programme. All my friends are there."

Jacob had tried to hide his smile as he let her vent. "Oh, so you don't want to come to school with me then, huh?"

"Yeah, like that would be possible. Don't tease me, Jake." Bella had fumed.

"As if... my dad thinks that the elders will not argue over this, our priority is to keep you safe and if that means you attending my school so that I...well, the pack can keep a better eye on you; the elders will have to agree." He had scooped her up into his arms as he had said this and she had squealed in delight.

"Really? My dad though, he won't agree, he will want to know why I want to leave Forks high..." She saw the flaw in the plan and her mood had plummeted.

"Don't worry honey, my dad seems certain he can talk your dad round. It will be alright Bells, I promised I would protect you and I will." He vowed again.

Bella had reached up to give him a lingering kiss on the lips."I know you will."

They had both felt tiredness creep up on them after that. As Charlie was still on a late shift at work, Jacob had no trouble following Bella up into her room and lying down with her to sleep. She had snuggled up against him and soon given in to her exhaustion. It took Jacob a lot longer before he too felt his eyes drift shut as he joined Bella in sleep.

_**A/N-I hope this came across okay! Thanks for reading! Nikki **_


End file.
